El libro del Fuego ::
by Azula's Powahh
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, espero ke les guste. Es una continuacion del libro de la tierra, aunque el del fuego ya este entre nosotros. Zutara Tong y Sukka. Espero ke les guste!
1. Donde capturan a Katara

Holas! Este es mi primer fic, espero ke les guste. Siempre me gusto leer fics, y tarde hasta decidirme en escribir uno. Espero ke les agrade la historia, y si es asi o no, dejenme un review para saberlo:) :) :) Disfruten de la lectura, aunke este sea solamente el principio.

**Disclaimer: **No poseo Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

Esa noche no durmió bien. Enormes fantasmas lo perturbaban. ¿Tan equivocado habia estado al elegir su destino? Retorciendose en una de sus pesadillas vio a un dragon rojo.

-¿Estas seguro – decia – de que hiciste lo correcto Principe Zuko?

Zuko sintio una mano sobre su hombro. Era su padre, que le decia que era bienvenido otra vez entre los suyos. El dragon continuo:

-¿Cambiaste la confianza de aquellos que te querian por poder y ambiciones¿Dejaras que el mal se apodere de ti, como lo ha hecho de tus predecesores y tu hermana?

De pronto, la mano de su padre empezo a apretarlo mas, a lastimarlo.

-¿Vas a cambiar a las personas que se ofrecieron a ser tus amigos, por la persona que hizo tu vida infeliz?

Zuko levanto la cabeza para ver a su padre, ya que sentia mucho dolor en el hombro. Se encontro que su padre tenia fuego en las manos... y uso fuego-control para quemarle la cara, justo donde tenia la cicatriz...

Gritando se levanto. Estaba en uno de los magnificos aposentos del palacio del rey de Ba Sing Se. Por un momento se atrevio a pensar... ¿Y si todo hubiera sido diferente?

OoO

Amanecia tambien para el equipo avatar. Pero era un amanecer muy distinto. Katara ayudaba a todos a curar sus heridas en las inmediaciones del bosque. Aaang dormia.

- ¡No puede ser posible¡No pueden ganarnos asi tan facil¡Nosotros tenemos al Avatar¿Qué es lo que sucede?! – decia Soka mientras descargaba su odio contra unas rocas.

El rey miraba a Bosco, su oso mascota, preocupado. En poco tiempo habian pasado de ser una ciudad pacifica a una ciudad tomada por el enemigo. Penso en todos los habitantes de Ba Sing Se, que ahora temian y sufrian...

-Esto no va a quedar asi – dijo levantando la cabeza.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer? Son dos maestros fuegos poderosos, que saben como anular el estado Avatar de Aang.

-¿Ya te estas rindiendo Sokka? Pense que eras mas valiente – dijo Toph.

- No, es solo que no tenemos probabilidades a favor... Ademas no hay que olvidarse de los Dai-lee, ellos tambien luchan en contra nuestra... Afff

Momo volvio con algunas nueces y las desperdigo por el piso. Aunque estaban muertos de agotamiento no sentian hambre.

oOo

Aun dando vueltas en su cama, Zuko sintio unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – dijo adormilado.

- Soy Ty-Lee, dijo Azula que el desayuno esta listo, y quiere compartirlo en familia.

Zuko se levanto y fue al encuentro con su hermana. Desayunaron en una gran mesa, donde debia sentarse el rey a comer.

- Buenos dias Principe Zuzu.

- Hola Azula.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que hacemos un gran equipo juntos... Y tengo una buena idea para divertirnos hoy... Saldremos de la cuidad al mediodia, estate preparado. Mi espia los vio cerca, asi que no sera largo el viaje. ¿O piensas ir a casa sin tu trofeo?

Zuko simplemente fruncio el ceño y empezo a comer. Su mirada tropezo con una tetera que habia en el centro de la mesa. Sintio una molestia en pensar en su tio.

- No te preocupes, lo tenemos bien guardado. Ese traidor no se va a escapar. Papa va a estar feliz de reencontrarse con su hermano mayor... Pero no tanto como por encontrarse con su hijo.

- Te prepare una armadura de nuestra nacion, la deje en los salones. Pontela y practica antes del mediodia, entendiste?

- Si, hermanita.

OoO

- No hable fuerte, lo sacare de aquí.

- Sabes, no tengo apuro, pero si insistes...

- Soy un soldado que siempre sera fiel al general Iroh, si señor.

Se esucho un chiiiq de la puerta de la celda que se abria, y dos figuras se escabulleron por los oscuros pasillos.

oOo

Cada uno de sus pasos resonaba en su interior. Se sentia genial llevar puesta esa armadura de la Nacion del Fuego y dejar de ser un refugiado entre los maestros tierra. ¿Pero a precio de que? Encontro un lugar lo bastante alejado y solitario para entrenar, en los patios del palacio. Con un remolino de pensamientos empezo a hacer fuego-control... El era Zuko, el principe de la nacion del Fuego, heredero al trono... Y nada ni nadie iba a cambiarlo... Ni siquiera el.

OoO

- ¿Listos para atrapar al Avatar?

- Si señora Azula – dijeron cuatro voces a coro.

Eran los generales del reino Tierra, hipnotizados por los Dai-lee. Tambien iban algunos de los antes mencionados, y el principe Zuko. Ty-Lee y Mei se quedaban para controlar que en el palacio todo estuviera bien. Igual la caceria no iba a tardar mucho.

Lo que no sabian es que escondido y cerca de ellos, un poderoso fugitivo los estaba siguiendo...

oOo

- Alguien se acerca.

Como nadie podia discutir la percepción de la pequeña Toph, Katara y Sokka se levantron y pusieron en guardia, dispuestos a defender a Aang y al rey.

Entonces enormes montañas se levantaron y acorralaron al grupo y muchos maestros tierra saltaron sobre ellos. Toph uso su poder para correr las montañas sobre los enemigos mientras Sokka luchaba con los maestros. Katara quedo junto a Aang y entre todo el polvo que levantaba la pelea, vio venir a Azula, que caminaba, impasible, como si no hubiera ningun tipo de resistencia. Levanto un latigo de agua, y quizo darselo de lleno a Azula cuando una bola de fuego lo transformo en vapor. Alli, detrás de la princesa estaba su hermano, que siguió lanzando fuego hacia todos lados mientras su hermana avanzaba. A poco pasos de Katara, Azula sonrio (con esas sonrisas bien forras que hace ella) y empezo a atacarla con rayos. Katara se defendio con un escudo de agua y esucho gritos de Toph. Volteo para ver y vio a Toph rodeada, luego a su hermano que corria a ayudarla.

- Esto termino campesina. Has sido afortunada hasta el momento, pero hoy tu suerte se acabo.

Dicho y hecho el fuego empezo a quemarla. Antes de caer vio al principe del fuego mirando preocupado, detrás de Azula, mientras esta sonreia con maldad...

- ¡¡Katara nooooooooooo!! – grito Sokka, al ver caer a su hermana y forcejeo entre las rocas y se safo - ¡¡Dejenla¡¡Aang ayuda!!

Entonces las flechas del pequeño Avatar empezaron a brillar y abrio los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una gran batalla y a Katara desmayada junto a el, rodeada de fuego. Sintiendose debil para pelear, pero con el corazon quemandole, Aang ataco a Azula. El ataque de aire la hizo caer, mientras Aang se dirigia a Zuko. Se miraron por un segundo, y Zuko se dio cuenta que el Avatar seria una presa facil. Estaba en iguales condiciones que la noche anterior. Asi que empezo a atacarlo, pero Aang se defendio lo mejor que pudo. Como ya dominaba tres elementos, era difícil sorprenderlo. En ese momento, a Zuko un boomerang le pego a la cabeza y lo desmayo. Entonces Aang se acerco a Katara y apago el fuego a su alrededor. Se repondria, penso. Un maestro tierra vino de la nada, y quizo atacar a Aang, este lo esquivo y lo atrapo en un pantano haciendo tierra-control. Entonces todos voltearon cuando Azula empezo a reirse. Tenia al rey de la tierra en sus manos, y le apuntaba en la cara con fuego en sus manos. Todos pensaron que ya todo estaba perdido cuando una llamarada de fuego fue hacia Azula y la hizo correrse de alli. Desde los arboles siguieron viniendo llamas, atacando a los Dai-lee y a la misma Azula, hasta que el equipo avatar gano ventaja y empezo a aprovecharse de la situación. Zuko desperto y vio como habian cambiado las cosas, y escucho que su hermana gritaba: Retirada!!!

Entonces empezaron a moverse y Azula sujeto a Katara y se la llevo junto con un soldado.

- Esperen! No escapen cobardes!! – gritaba Sokka.

- Donde... donde esta Katara, Sokka? – pregunto un cansado Aang.

Miraron a su alrededor, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

- Se la llevaron!! Noooo! – dijo Sokka con la furia marcada en su cara - Debemos ir por ella!

- No, en esas condiciones no pueden – dijo un hombre que salia de la maleza - Son muy vulnerables.

- Señor Iroh! Fue usted quien nos ayudo! Y quien es el otro tipo? – dijo Toph.

- Es un fiel soldado que me ayudo a escapar de las celdas.

- Si señor, y ahora debo regresar o notaran mi ausencia. La suya ya debe estar causando estragos alla.

- Iras al palacio del rey? – pregunto Aang, mareado. – Protege a Katara por mi – y apenas termino de decirlo y cayo al piso, victima del agotamiento y las heridas.


	2. Donde se conquista Ba Sing Se

_Buo, este es el segundo cap de la historia... espero ke les guste. Gracias por los ke me escribieron reviews, se los agradezco mucho!! Significa mucho para mi porke este es mi primer fic, espero ir perfeccionandome con el tiempo... Este capi esta dedicado a mi primita ke me firmo un review y la kiero mucho, para vos Angela!! Bue, ya termine, lean y disfruten (o peguenle patadas al monitor de la bronca) Cya al final ja.  
_

* * *

Desperto y se encontro sumida en la mas espesa oscuridad. Intento levantarse pero se dio cuanta que tenia manos y pies atados. Penso en la peor de las posibilidades. "No puede ser" se dijo a si misma. Pero asi era y tambien era el comienzo de su sufrimiento.

OoO

- Despierta niño aire... Vamos, mi hermanita necesita tu ayuda!

- Esta aun grave por la batalla en el palacio, alli recibio un golpe muy fuerte mientras entraba en el estado avatar – dijo Iroh – Aun no se como lo logro mi sobrina detener la unica esperanza de la tierra con... solo un golpe...

Entonces todos hicieron silencio y miraron preocupados al general Iroh. ¿Habian perdido ya las esperanzas?

oOo

Estaba en el patio mirando algunos pajaros cruzar el cielo. Se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de la cuidad. Su hermana habia mandado a los Dai-lee a nombrar la nueva conquista a los ciudadanos. Aquellos que opusieran resistencia serian apresados o a mayores, matados. Pero por lo que sabia, nadie en Ba Sing Se conocia sobre la guerra, asi que no estaban preparados para sublevarse. O sea, victoria garantizada. Pero eso no le importaba. Nada mas le importaba, excepto una imagen en su mente: la expresión y los ojos de la maestra agua al verlo detrás de Azula luego de bloquear el latigo de agua, y las palabras que pronuncio en el castillo: "Pense que habias cambiado!!". Esas palabras le dolian sin saber por que y le dolian mucho. Nubarrones de su sueño volvieron a aparecer. ¿Tan equivocado habia estado?

Entonces decidio ir a ver a su tio. Queria sacarlo de donde fuera que estuviera. Pero no se animo. ¿Y si lo odiaba¿Con que cara podria mirarlo luego de haberlo tracionado de semejante manera? Asi que decidio ir a verlo, pero vestido de soldado, asi no podria reconocerlo. Queria ver donde lo tenia Azula. Porque aunque ella asegurara de que estaba bien, viniendo de alguien tan malvado, Zuko pudo imaginarse lo peor...

OoO

Mientras tanto en Ba Sing Se, la gente corria atemorizada. Muchos todavía no entendian que pasaba. Aquellos que intentaban defenderse eran detenidos. El caos reinaba y toda la paz que antes se sentia en la ciudad se habia esfumado para siempre.

Muchos se refugiaban en sus hogares, pero todo era registrado minuciosamente, y las personas eran despojadas de sus pertenencias mas valiosas y de cualquier tipo de arma que pudieran llevar. Todo se realizaba con la excelencia y aquella ciudad, la impenetrable Ba Sing Se, estaba ahora en manos de la nacion del fuego.

oOo

- Quisiera saber la localizacion del prisionero Iroh, señor.

- ¿Cuál es la razon por la que desea verlo, soldado?

- Tengo que llevarle esta tetera según me ordeno el principe Zuko, señor.

- Ese idiota... Como puedes llamarlo principe? Esta aquí ahora solo porque necesita el amparo de su hermana y ella se lo permite. Si estuviera en mi poder decidir, lo enviaria a la peor de las celdas, a que cumpla su condena como traidor.

Habia una mueca de enojo en la cara del soldado, pero el encargado no pudo notarla, porque llevaba puesta una mascara.

- Dije que necesito cumplir ese encargo y enseguida. – movio con ímpetu la bandeja donde llevaba una tetera y una taza para su tio – Y yo que usted cuidaria mas mis palabras, imaginese que el principe se enterara de lo que usted dice. Por mas que haya hecho lo que hizo, en este momento tiene mas poder que usted y podria despedirlo cuando quisiera...

El encargado se quedo mirandolo mientras se alejaba. El soldado no sabia ni siquiera hacia adonde dirigirse, pero si seguia conversando con aquel sujeto, sus emociones podrian delatarlo. ¿Asi que eso pensaban de el, eh? La rabia lo consumia, pero penso que en parte podrian tener razon...

Levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba al final de un largo y estrecho pasillo, lleno de celdas oscuras. No se escuchaban voces ni ningun otro sonido. Todo parecia estar dormido. Habia marcas en las paredes y profundas quemaduras, todas muy recientes. Imagino que alli estaria su tio, asi que empezo a mirar al interior de las celdas con disimulo.

- Largate cobarde! – grito un hombre desde una celda.

Zuko se acerco y vio a un hombre grande y musculoso – probablemente un maestro tierra – que se sacudia con furia mientras lo miraba. Tenia manos y pies asegurados con cadenas.

- Vienes a torturarnos, verdad? Antes de la hora, para divertirte un poco con nosotros... Pero sabes? Eres solamente un estupido cobarde, no te animas a soltarme a ver quien gana, aun en estas condiciones soy mejor que tu!! Utilizan a nuestra gente para derrotarnos, pero nosotros somos fuertes y lucharemos por nuestra cuidad!! Ven y sueltame si te crees capaz!

El principe simplemente se dio vuelta y se alejo. El hombre siguió gritando, pero Zuko siguió haciendo oidos sordos. Inconscientemente se paro delante de otra celda. Estaba silenciosa, pero igual quiso mirar. Adentro hallo un cuerpo en la oscuridad, estaba tirado y acurrucado y parecia que estaba muerto. Se arrodillo y se acerco a verlo, y de la sorpresa casi se cae. Era la maestra agua, la amiga del Avatar, tirada, sucia y lastimada. Un escalofrio repentino lo asalto y se le cayó la bandeja con las cosas que traia, haciendose añicos. Y tambien haciendo mucho ruido, que desperto a la chica.

Abrio los ojos y parapadeo con sorpresa. Zuko se levanto rapidamente y se apresuro a salir, pero un latigo hecho con agua de te lo golpeo en la nuca y lo obligo a voltearse. Vio a la joven, que aun con las manos atadas, manejaba el agua con sus dedos y se proponia volver a atacarlo. El principe intercepto el debil ataque y evaporo el agua. Y tuvo que ver, otra vez, como esos ojos azules, que tanto le molestaban, lo miraban decepcionados.

- ¿Qué quieres¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?! – dijo con voz debil pero mucha convicción la maestra agua.

Apreto los puños, no podia hablar porque lo descubririan. Ella habia querido ayudarlo, quizas era hora de devolverle el favor. Pero un pensamiento se cruzo y lo detuvo: "si haces eso traicionaras de nuevo a tu nacion. No es un prisionero cualquiera, es la amiga del Avatar. Terminantemente, no puedes ayudarla" Entonces se alejo. Reviso algunas celdas mas, pero no encontro a su tio. Habia algo que lo intranquilizaba, que no lo dejaba en paz. Todo el asunto de esa maestra agua y sus ojos de zafiro.

OoO

Aquella noche durmieron muy poco. Iroh intentaba tranquilizarlos, pero no habia forma de calmar a Sokka. Aang seguia durmiendo, pero sus heridas parecian estar sanando rapido. El rey no sabia ni siquiera como armarse un lecho para dormir, y su mascota Bosco rugia de hambre. Todas estas cosas hacian que Toph se enojara y se pusiera de mal humor. Y todos extrañaban a Katara. Todavía no habian trazado un plan, pero estaban decididos a recuperarla apenas Aang despertara.

* * *

_Mmm para mi no quedo muy bueno, pero tengo mejores cosas pensadas para dsps--- Jaja espero ke por lo menos firmen insultandome un pokito, los dejo, miren Avatar en Nick, cuidense, y maten a Brunito si pueden Byesss: Ana © (Azula's powahhh)_


	3. Donde Aang despierta

_Mmm buenas, este capi me gusta mas que el anterior. Kiero decir que agradezco los reviews de todos, porke es mi primer fic y no esperaba recibir ninguno ). Muchisimas gracias a Masg por su apoyo y amigo/a, decime si tenes algun fic o algo asi veo como escribis vos!! Tmb gracias a mi primina y a mi Esti por firmar... ESTI TE EXTRAÑOOOO! T.T Bueno, empecemos el cap:  
_

* * *

- Veamos que tenemos aquí – dijo el general Iroh mientras revisaba la bolsa que el soldado acababa de dejar. Su amigo, el que lo habia dejado escapar, habia vuelto con noticias sobre lo que ocurria en Ba Sing Se y algunas provisiones. Todos se sentian muy mal, porque el soldado no sabia nada sobre el paradero de Katara. Las noticias sobre la cuidad tampoco eran alentadoras, y Aang todavía no despertaba.

- No voy a comer hasta que recuperemos a Katara – dijo Sokka.

- Vamos Sokka, no seas caprichoso, debes comer si quieres recuperar a Katara. Ademas nunca te has quedado sin comer, nadie podria creerlo. ¬¬

- Solamente dices eso porque no tienes hermanos.

- Basta niños, dejen de pelear y acerquense a comer lo que nuestro buen amigo nos ha traido. ¿Es esto té de jazmin?! Cielos!

En eso Momo se acerco volando. Traía una roca brillante en su cola. La solto sobre la falda de Iroh y este se olvido de su te y la observo.

- No puede ser...

oOo

Estaban los dos hermanos comiendo juntos. La cena se realizaba en completo silencio. Zuko se moria de ganas de preguntar: "donde esta mi tio?" "que le hiciste?", pero sabia que no podia reaccionar asi, o su hermana pensaria que estaba por dejarla. Azula vio a su hermano pensativo y decidio levantarle los animos.

- Veo que no estas bien Zuzu, asi que haremos algo divertido. Traigan a la maestra agua – dijo a unos soldados que estaban parados a su lado.

- Que... Que vas hacer Azula? – pregunto Zuko levantando la cabeza y con temor en la voz. Se recompuso – Que tienes pensado hacer con la maestra agua?

- Nada, solo divertirnos un poco. Si la arruinamos demasiado, el Avatar no vendra por ella. Ellos saben lo que nosotros hacemos. En este palacio duerme gente traidora, gente que esta de su lado y les cuenta cosas. Pero tarde o temprano el Avatar vendra por su noviecita, y lo tendremos en nuestras manos, Zuko.

- "En tus garras querras decir" – penso Zuko. Estaba preocupado. No sabia realmente porque, pero no queria ver lo que Azula pensaba hacer con la maestra agua. Fuese lo que fuese no podia ser bueno.

Entonces dos soldados ingresaron sujetando a Katara por los hombros. Esta miro con furia cuando vio la mesa donde estaban los hijos de Ozai. Zuko sintio que un estremecimiento recorria su espalda. ¿Era eso, acaso, piedad? Azula aplaudio dos veces y dijo:

- Que comience el espectáculo.

Los soldados soltaron las manos de Katara. La maestra agua estaba debil, sus ropas estaban rotas y su cara parecia a punto de caerse. Pero su mirada estaba firme, sabia que solo querian divertirse con ella, pero aunque le costara caro luego, ella iba a ser la que se divertiria.

OoO

- Mmm yo no entiendo, que es eso?

- Esta roca... Se llama Stalakmita (no confundir con estalactita y estalagmita xD) y es una roca que tiene el poder de detener el fuego, aun del maestro fuego mas poderoso.

- Y de donde saco eso Momo? – pregunto Toph.

- No lo se, pero eso solo puede significar que hay un yacimiento cerca. Esta roca es casi imposible de conseguir, los maestros fuegos se deshicieron de ella arrojandola a los mares cuando la guerra comenzo. Un escudo formado de esta roca puede detener los potentes rayos de mi sobrina y aun las llamaradas de mi hermano... Esta roca es la clave para ayudar a Aang. Debemos conseguir mas.

- Esas rocas abundan en la zona – dijo el rey, con una sonrisa – No sali en el palacio en mi vida, pero los campesinos ke viven en las afueras de la cuidad a menudo vienen a mi con regalos, y muchas veces estan hechos con esta roca. No sabia que podian tener esos poderes.

- Entonces debemos conseguir mas y hacerle un escudo a Aang, para que pueda defenderse de los rayos de Azula – dijo Toph golpeando un puño sobre la otra mano – Otra vez tenemos esperanzas, equipo Avatar.

oOo

- Vamos soldados, haganla bailar para nosotros.

Los soldados comenzaron a lanzar llamaradas, que la maestra agua esquivaba con agilidad.

- Mas rapido – dijo con una sonrisa malvada en los labios – Sino no es divertido.

Entonces Katara empezo a sentir que el fuego la quemaba. Era una sensación muy conocida en los ultimos dias, pero se encontraba muy adolorida para soportarlo. Decidio que era el momento y actuo. De todas las jarras y jarrones que habia en el salon, incluyendo los vasos que estaban sobre la mesa, el agua se elevo y se junto, y luego se desplomo con fuerza sobre la princesa. Esta se levanto de su silla y vocifero:

- ¿Cómo te atreves campesina?!! Pagaras por tu error!!

Entonces un rayo azul le pego a la maestra agua en el pecho, desmayandola.

- Detente Azula!! – dijo Zuko con la cara desencajada – Espera, no hagas mas nada!!

La mirada de Azula se poso sobre su hermano.

- ¿Qué sucede Zuzu¿Ella te importa?

Entonces imágenes vinieron a la cabeza del principe. El en las cuevas, habalando con la maestra agua. Su mirada antes de irse con el Avatar en busca de sus amigos. Su voz diciendo: "pense que habias cambiado!!". Ella alejandose, mientras era protegida por su tio. Su mirada cuando pelearon en el bosque, sus ojos siguiendolo antes de desmayarse, sus ojos hacia unos instantes, bañados en orgullo. Esto lo confundio de sobremanera. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Consternado, pronuncio:

- Por favor, dejala. Pienso que ella no debe salir de las celdas, es peligroso tenerla cerca. Y me voy a dormir.

Los soldados juntaron a Katara cuan si fuera una gran bolsa y se la llevaron. Azula la siguió con una mirada odiosa hasta que salieron por la puerta y Zuko enfilo hacia su habitación.

-"¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?" – se pregunto Azula.

OoO

Un par de ojos grises se abrieron en la oscuridad y otearon las tinieblas. Una sonrisa se asomo a los labios de Avatar. Sabia como vencer a la nacion del fuego.

- A.. Aang? – dijo Toph, adormilada mientras se desperezaba. Estaba acostada al lado de Aang, para cuidar que no le pasara nada.

- Hola Toph – dijo Aang sonrojandose al ver a la maestra tierra junto a el – Tengo la solucion Toph, la tengo!!

- ¿Qué solucion?

- ¿Qué sucede ahí?

- Sokka, Aang desperto!

- Calvito! Estas bien?

- Si, donde esta Katara? – dijo escrutando la oscuridad.

- Azula la tiene. Es su prisionera desde hace ya unos dias – dijo Sokka apesumbrado.

- Y como deje yo que pasara eso?! Tenemos que buscarla!!

- No es tan facil Aang. Veo que no recuerdas mucho de tus ultimas batallas, pero... ellos tienen mucha ventaja y...

- Cuando ha importado eso?!! Debemos ir por Katara!!

Sus amigos lo miraron. Un temor profundo lo invadio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

oOo

- No vas a ir a jugar con ellos, Zuko?

- No mama. Ellos no me quieren. Creen que porque voy a ser rey algun dia soy distinto a ellos. No quieren jugar conmigo.

- Vamos, Zuko, no creo que sea asi.

- Si lo es mama, yo no quiero ir con ellos.

- Mamaaaaaaa!! – Zuko desperto de su sueño. Esos tiempos de su niñez habian sido los mas felices de su vida. Podia pasarse horas en el palacio y escuchar a los generales hablando sobre cual iba a ser el proximo movimiento. Tambien entrenaba y estudiaba, y en los tiempos libres, caminaba con su madre y aprendia de ella. Pero no tenia ningun recuerdo de algun amigo. En su vida no habia habido verdaderos amigos. Los que se acercaban a el era por conveniencia o solo para molestarlo, y realmente el no se sentia a gusto con los niños de su edad. Sabia que lo consideraban distinto a el, y tambien se consideraba diferente. Nunca habia hecho travesuras con un amigo, ni habia tenido secretos que confesarle. Lo mas parecido a un amigo habia sido su tio para el, pero el no le habia prestado la debida atención, haciendolo quedar como un idiota.

- Y por que no te quieren ellos, mi pequeño principe?

- Porque yo tampoco los quiero mama. Ellos estan conmigo, pero no sienten nada por mi. Estan solo porque tu y papa se lo ordenan.

- Oh no Zuko, si estan contigo es porque te quieren y te aprecian.

- Eso no es cierto mama. No lo es.

Habia alguien, si, alguien que habia perdonado que el fuese el hijo de Ozai, que habia compartido la desgracia de perder a su madre como el, alguien que habia querido hacerle olvidar su cicatriz, alguien que lo hacia sentir como nngun otro, alguien que... el estaba torturando y pagandole de la peor de las formas.

- No se que es esto que siento. Pero es mas fuerte de lo que puedo soportar. Mañana le hare una visita a la maestra agua.

* * *

_Deje mucho suspenso para los proximos caps, va un poco lento, pero es mi primer fic y kiero ke salga lo mejor posible... Espero ke les guste, los kiero mucho Cyas Ana © (Azula's powahh) (Hernan, sos un k-po man!)_


	4. Donde el Espiritu Azul regresa

_Holas mi gente, como les va? A mi mas o menos T.T Jajaja pero aca les traigo otro cap de esta historia. Normalmente no deberia actualizar sin haber conseguido un numero minimo de reviews, pero como es mi primer fic, agradezco enormemente, con corazon y alma a los ke me escriben_, _y actualizo para ellos. Gracias enserio chicos/as!!_

_Buo, este cap esta un poco corto, pero keria ponerlo , espero ke lo disfruten._

_Dedicado a Hernan ke es un angel en cuerpo de persona :) T´K´!_

_Ana © - Azula's powahh (cya at the end)  
_

* * *

- ¿Escuchaste eso? 

- ¿Eso que?¿Estuviste bebiendo?

- No, solo me parecio escuchar algo.

Una sombra los asalto en las tinieblas, y antes de que pudieran gritar o defenderse, los dos soldados quedaron cabeza abajo atados del techo. El Espiritu Azul se deslizaba suavemente, era como si apenas rozara el aire, mientras sus espadas veloces atrapaban al que se cruzara por su camino. Desvelado completamente, sus cinco sentidos estaban alertas. Unos cuantos guardias mas fueron burlados antes de llegar a la celda de la maestra agua. La prision era mas sombria en la noche y la vision de Katara alli tirada hizo que al principe se le encogiera el estomago.

Se acerco como habia hecho la otra vez, con mucho sigilo. Tenia preguntas, y aunque no sabia por que, esa muchacha tenia las respuestas. Se quedo mirandola un rato. Habia quemaduras en sus manos y en su cara. Algunas parecian profundas. Sabia cual era el dolor de ser quemado de esa manera, y de pronto se sintio miserable. Obedeciendo a un impulso del momento la tomo en sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarsela de alli. Pero cuando iba a salir de la celda, vio cerca el resplandor de una luz y se detuvo, apoyandose en la pared, aun sosteniendo a la chica.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Hubo unos segundos de tension para el principe, pero el guardia estaba aun observando la celda vacia, cuando fue derribado, inmovilizado y pateado hacia adentro por el misterioso visitante. Zuko empezo a correr, ese guardia no tardaria en alertar a los demas cuando saliera de su asombro. No habia podido atarlo ni amordazarlo porque tenia a Katara en los brazos. Eso ahora entorpecia tambien su excelente agilidad, haciendo que muchas cabezas se dieran vuelta y miraran por donde el habia pisado. Tenia a la maestra agua, pero ahora que?

OoO

- Entonces... eso fue exactamente lo que paso.

Todos los integrantes del equipo avatar habian despertado y estaban ahora alrededor de una fogata hecha por el general Iroh, mientras le contaban a Aang sobre la situación.

- Bueno, yo tambien tengo que contarles algo – dijo Aang – Se trata sobre lo que me conto Roku, porque fui al mundo de los espiritus cuando me desmaye.

- ¿Conoces al Avatar Roku? – dijo Iroh acariciando su barba mientras escuchaba atento.

- Si, lo conoce, vamos Aang no nos dejes con la intriga, Toph dijo que apenas despertaste mencionaste que sabias como vencer al Señor del Fuego.

- Asi es. El Avatar Roku me conto sobre un arma que solo los Avatares pueden usar, un arma legendaria, escondida hace mucho tiempo atrás, que tiene el suficiente poder como para detener esta guerra.

- Te refieres por casualidad a la roca de Stalakmita? – pregunto Iroh.

- ¿Qué es eso? – contesto Aang mientras Momo subia a su hombro.

- Esperen – dijo Sokka parandose y agitando los brazos desesperado – Primero – señalando al maestro aire – tú explica lo del arma secreta, misteriosa y altamente poderosa, y luego tú – ahora señalo a Iroh – le explicas lo de la estalakmita, si?

Iroh sonrio (asi ;D). Aunque era un señor muy agradable, a veces era muy irritante y solia interrumpir antes de que pudieran completar una oracion.

- Esa arma se llama Espada de los cuatro elementos. Solo un avatar pleno puede usarla, y su poder es impresionante. Pero los avatares la han escondido porque al usarla para pelear, esa espada te obliga a permanecer en estado avatar hasta que terminas con tus enemigos. Te obliga a destruir, no conoce el perdon, hace que el poder del Avatar deje de ser un símbolo del bien y sea solo un gran poder, no se si entienden.

- Es como si te hiciera mas humano y menos Avatar – dijo Iroh mientras seguia acariciando su barba – Eso puede ser peligroso si no tienes claro cual es el bien y cual es el mal.

- ¿Y que esperamos para buscarla, pies ligeros?

- Mmmm es que en realidad no se exactamente donde esta – dijo rascandose la calva cabeza – Dijo Roku que podria encontrarla en el lugar donde se unen los cuatro elementos, donde hay un volcan, una cascada, una gran montaña rocosa y soplan fuertes vientos. Y que yo recuerde no conozco ningun lugar asi.

- Pero yo si – dijo Iroh mientras miraba el fuego.

- ¿Adonde es eso? – pregunto Sokka.

Iroh levanto la mirada para contestarle – Esta en la Nacion del Fuego, muy cerca de la capital.

oOo

Sentia su respiración calida en contraste con el frio del desierto. La bajo de su hombro y se saco la mascara para restregarse los ojos. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?! La maestra empezo a toser en sueños y a moverse en cuanto la dejo en el piso. De sus labios salio un casi imperceptible: "mamá", ahogado, y luego empezo a parapadear. Zuko dio un paso hacia atrás y se coloco la mascara inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la maestra agua poniendose en guardia, hasta que reconocio a quien tenia adelante.

Confundida miro a su alrededor. Estaba afuera de las frias celdas de hierro, bajo el cielo estrellado, desatada y libre, mientras ese sujeto la miraba a traves de su mascara. Antes de que pudiera decir nada su salvador dio media vuelta y empezo a alejarse.

- Espera! – grito Katara - ¿Quién eres?¿Por qué me sacaste de alli?¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?!

El Espiritu Azul bajo la cabeza. ¿Qué debia hacer? Si la dejaba alli era probable que la encontraran. Pero si se ausentaba por mas tiempo, amaneceria y en el palacio notarian que no estaba. Se decidio rapido y volvio y tomo del brazo a Katara, mientras susurraba en su oido: "sigueme". Esta, sin otra opcion para decidir, se dejo guiar por el extraño, y fueron hacia las montañas. (N.A: Al lado contrario donde estaban Aang y sus amigos, que estaban en el bosque :))

OoO

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas del palacio cuando un soldado temeroso fue detenido por la Princesa del Fuego.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? Aunque intenten ocultarlo, me doy cuenta que han cometido algun error por el que les dolera pagar.

- Sssseñora, nosotros... no hicimos nada, ffffue el Espiritu Azul, del que tanto nos habian advertido. Se metio al palacio y secuestro a la prisionera amiga del Avatar... AAARGH – la princesa lo levanto del suelo agarrandolo del uniforme – Escapo sin dejar rastros, es un maestro fuego traidor a los suyos... – y luego cayo al piso.

- Antes de empezar a buscarlos... Verifiquen si Zuzu se encuentra en su habitación. Y preparen a las tropas de rastreo. No pueden haber ido tan lejos.

oOo

- Bien, pongamonos en marcha. En cuanto antes encontremos esas rocas y la espada, antes podremos rescatar a Katara.

- Mi pobre hermanita. Espero que esa Azula...

- No te preocupes Sokka – dijo Toph poniendole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo – Ella es fuerte y te puedo asegurar que esta bien.

- Todos velamos por eso – dijo el rey mientras con esfuerzo, intentaba montar a Appa.

- Yip-yip amigo – anuncio Aang – Directo a la Nacion del Fuego.

OoO

Sinceramente se sentia confundida. Estaba sentada mirando como el extraño aseguraba la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraba. Sus movimientos eran sigilosos, pero habia algo muy familiar en ellos. No se atrevia a hablar, tenia muchas preguntas. Fuera lo que fuese, era mejor que estar encerrada en esas celdas en Ba Sing Se.

El sujeto se detuvo y la miro fijo por un instante, como despidiendose. Luego volteo y enfilo hacia la salida.

- Gracias – dijo Katara, con una voz que hizo que el joven se conmoviera. Katara lo vio hasta que este desaparecio por el hueco de la cueva.

¿Habia aclarado sus dudas? En absoluto. Simplemente las habia acrecentado. Pero sabia que lo que habia hecho habia sido lo correcto. ¿Pero por que?¿Por qué sentia tantas cosas cuando estaba con ella? Sentia vacio, pero a la vez una calidez que lo abrumaba. Sentia que era capaz de hacer lo que fuese para no verla sufrir. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese?¿El, Zuko principe de la Nacion del Fuego, tenia sentimientos??¿Por qué habia traicionado a su tierra _por ella?_¿Qué significaba ella para el? Esas preguntas rondaron su mente sin encontrar respuestas mientras se dirigia al palacio de Ba Sing Se.

oOo

- Señora, el Principe Zuko no se encuentra en sus aposentos, e ignoramos donde pueda estar. Con su permiso.

"Asi que Zuko quiere jugar con fuego, verdad?" – penso Azula – "espero que sepa que puede quemarse"

* * *

_Buo, aca los dejo, espero haber creado un poco de suspenso xD. Ahora ke me doy cuenta, no hice las tareas ni ordene mi pieza y son las 11 de la noche Oo... Uffff -.- Entonces nos vemos, y agradeceria ke me dejen algun review diciendome si les gusto y algo ke les gustaria ke pasara, porke esta historia se va imaginando de a poquito, lo unico ke tengo es la idea de base... Asi ke uds tmb pueden colaborar para ke el fic sea mas entretenido... Acepto sugerencias e insultos :) Nos vemos, cuidense y Feliz semana de la Dulzura para todos!!_


	5. Donde aparece Pedro

_Hola, perdon por no actualizar antes, pero las vacaciones me sacan todas las ganas de escribir... son tan cortitas... Tambien extraño un poco mucho a Hernan, hace bastante ke no nos vemos... Y me siento mal por algunas cosas de mi vida, asi ke me costo escribir. Gracias a los ke me dejaron reviews!! A clarihh13: esoty imaginando esta historia, pero si kieres va a haber Soki :) Muchas gracias::. y a mi amiga Masg: tus historias me encantaron, segui asi!!._

_Esta historia esta dedicada a Pedrito, un medio amigo mio (medio porke a veces no me escucha y se va con los goldens), ke le gusta Avatar y me pidio un dibujo suyo con uniforme de Dai-lee... De ahi salio este cap, ke aunke parezca un poco aburrido, me ayuda a darle forma a la historia. Cya at the end :)  
_

* * *

- Avatar Aang, creo que debemos detenernos aquí... 

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Sokka.

- Porque aquí hay muchas minas – dijo el rey – Y tambien hay mineros que conocen sobre rocas como la stalakmita.

- Si, eso sera muy util... Ademas Appa tiene que descansar, no esta acostumbrado a llevar tanto peso.

Appa gruño en señal de asentimiento y descendio. Algunos trabajadores curiosos voltearon sus cabezas para ver que sucedia. Un hombre que estaba elevando unas rocas y seleccionandolas mediante tierra-control, dejo su labor y sonriendo, se acerco a los recien llegados.

- Señor rey de la tierra, un placer verlo por aquí – hizo una reverencia y los demas trabajadores observaron y repitieron el ejemplo.

- El placer es mio – dijo el rey adelantandose – Estoy aquí porque nuestra ciudad esta sufriendo la conquista de la Nacion del Fuego y el Avatar, la unica esperanza del mundo, necesita de su ayuda para recuperarla.

- ¿El Avatar?

- Soy yo – dijo Aang sonriendo y saludando con la mano.

El que habia hablado sonrio y dijo: - Mi nombre es Pedro, jefe de los Mineros del Oriente, de la aldea de Shu, leales al rey de Ba Sing Se. Y creo que hablo en nombre de todos al decir que ayudaremos como sea posible al Avatar y a sus amigos.

Pedro los condujo hacia la aldea de Shu y los invito a su casa para que tomaran algo, mientras algunas mujeres preparaban habitaciones para que pudieran descansar.

- Te aconsejaria que primero disuelvas bien esas hojas antes de echarlas alli – dijo Iroh, acompañando a la cocinera, seguramente para darle mas consejos sobre el te.

- Muy bien, antes de empezar me gustaria contarles sobre los acontecimientos vividos en nuestra aldea no hace mucho, que creo que guardan una estrecha relacion con lo que ustedes van a contarme. Y me alegra haberme dado cuenta y haber actuado a su tiempo.

Todos estaban sentados en una modesta habitación con extrañas decoraciones rocosas en las paredes, Iroh y la cocinera entraron con la bandeja de te y bocadillos, el general tomo asiento, y Sokka empezo a engullir lo mas que podia.

- Todo sucedió hace unas semanas, estabamos trabajando cuando vimos tropas de la Nacion del Fuego avanzar hacia la aldea. Como nosotros_ si _conocemos sobre la guerra, nuestra primera accion fue intentar proteger a los nuestros. Pero ellos fueron mas rapidos y llegaron a la aldea reclamando comida y refugio, y diciendo que el rey de la tierra habia pedido que asi fuera. Pero como nosotros fuimos mas listos, le dimos lo que pedian.

- ¿Y que tiene eso de listo? – dijo Sokka, casi atragantandose y sin parar de comer.

- ¿Ustedes fueron entonces? – pregunto Iroh – Escuche muchas quejas de soldados sobre ustedes, mientras estaba preso.

Pedro asintio.

- ¿Que fue lo que hicieron? – pregunto Aang.

- Le dimos comida, pero con un liquido especial sacado del fondo de las minas, que ocasiona malestar en el cuerpo, y en su ingesta excesiva, paralisis de algun miembro por horas. Jajaja estuvieron quejandose toda la noche! Y a la mañana siguiente, como aun no se sentian bien para enfrentarnos, los echamos de la aldea con tierra-control. Luego, todas las tropas que venian detrás tuvieron que desviar para pasar por aquí!

Sokka habia parado de comer y miraba un enorme pan que tenia en las manos con exagerada desconfianza, mientras con la otra mano tocaba su estomago, preocupado.

- No te asustes, esta comida esta en perfectas condiciones! – dijo Pedro riendo. Los demas tambien rieron.

Cuando pararon, Aang le explico que habia pasado y lo que debian hacer con la stalakmita.

OoO

Corria rapidamente, no podia dejar que lo descubrieran. Aun no entendia por que estaba regresando, si alli no existia la felicidad para el. Ni siquiera su tio estaba para el. Hubiera sido la unica persona por la que soportaria esa mala vida. ¿Pero no era eso lo que habia buscado durante tanto tiempo¿El "cariño" de su familia, la victoria en la guerra, el poder? Si. Pero ahora todo habia cambiado. El habia cambiado. Se detuvo, porque sintio algo extraño en sus ojos. Parecian lagrimas. Se acerco a un arroyito casi seco que corria por alli y se sento. "El Gran Principe que llevas dentro" Las palabras de su tio resonaban y buscaban un sentido en su mente. Estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de un sonido no muy lejos suyo, que indicaba que habia gente moviendose hacia las montañas.

oOo

Realmente se sentia a salvo. Ese sujeto la habia salvado. ¿Pero quien era? Habia mucha familiaridad en sus movimientos y hasta en su voz. Recordaba hacia unas horas, cuando todo su ser temblo al escucharlo susurrar: "sigueme", y como, cuando tomo su brazo para conducirla, sintio que no podria resistirse al el nunca mas. Quien quiera que hubiese sido, la habia cautivado. Pero habia cosas mas importantes en que pensar. Aang y los demas. Tenia que encontrarlos. Se recuperaria y emprenderia su busqueda, aunque no tenia idea de donde empezar.

OoO

- ¿Con que stalakmita, eh? Nosotros tenemos un enorme yacimiento, donde a veces extraemos un poco para hacer cosas bonitas, de decoracion. No conociamos sobre ese uso para bloquear el fuego. Prácticamente era muy dura para construir cosas.

- Nosotros debemos ir a la Nacion del Fuego ahora, pero necesitamos que construyan un escudo para cuando regresemos.

- Pero.. esta aldea no corre peligro? – pregunto Toph – Es cuestion de tiempo para que Azula mande a sus soldados de vuelta, que, aunque son tontos, no creo que vuelvan a caer en la misma broma.

- De eso me encargare yo – dijo Pedro.

- ¿Estas seguro? – dijo Sokka – La primera vez tuviste suerte al ser tan inteligente, pero como dice Toph, no creo que esta vez caigan en tus juegos.

- Les digo que no se preocupen, que de la aldea me encargo yo. Ustedes vayan por la espada de los cuatro elementos, que Ba Sing Se y el mundo lo necesita.

Asi termino la conversación y los visitantes fueron invitados a tomar un descanso en las habitaciones que habian preparado.

Aquella noche Aang, no pudo dormir y se levanto a tomar aire. Fue hacia donde Appa y Bosco descansaban, y se quedo observando la enorme luna. Escucho un ruido y Pedro aparecio y pidio permiso para sentarse con el.

- Problemas para dormir, joven avatar?

- Dormi tanto en los ultimos dias, que creo... que ya no me queda mas sueño jejeje.

Miraron un rato la luna en silencio, y Aang dijo¿Estas seguro de que podras proteger tu aldea de los soldados? No me perdonaria si dejo de hacer algo por ayudar a tu gente.

- Confia en mi.

(mas silencio)

- ¿En realidad quieres que te cuente? – pregunto Pedro finalmente.

- Si – dijo Aang.

**FLASHBACK**

Habia un joven, de buen cuerpo que estaba poniendose una tunica limpia, que su mama le habia dado. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, y miro con nostalgia a su alrededor. Quizas pasaran años antes de volver a ver su tan querido hogar. Su madre lo llamo, y él, echando una ultima mirada, salio de su casa, en la aldea de Shu.

- Que bien te ves. No tengo duda de que te aceptaran – dijo su madre al verlo, y aunque sonreia al decirlo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima. Eran tiempos de guerra y habia habido ya varios intentos de penetrar la muralla de Ba Sing Se. Aunque no quisiera, su hijito iba a entrar en el ejercito e iba a estar en peligro. Debia ser fuerte y confiar, pero aun asi, estaba triste, como cualquier madre.

- Adios mama – dijo Pedro mientras, montado en su caballo-avestruz, se alejaba.

Llego al palacio, nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar, y un hombre uniformado le pregunto que era lo que tenia que hacer alli. El dijo que iba hablar con el rey, porque queria entrar en el ejercito. El hombre le dijo que lo siguiera, y lo guio a traves de unos amplios pasillos, muy bien decorados. Pararon en una habitación donde le hicieron algunas preguntas y lo examinaron para ver si cumplia con las condiciones necesarias. Como todo resulto satisfactorio, le dieron una armadura y algunas instrucciones, y otro soldado le enseño cual seria su dormitorio. Le dijeron que en la noche debia ver al rey, presentarsele y darle juramento, como todo soldado. Él acepto, contento por la nueva vida que se le presentaba.

Mientras exploraba su habitación y pensaba en lo que habia dejado atrás, escucho unas voces, que susurraban furtivas detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Crees que se dio cuenta? Hoy vi que nos miraba raro cuando volvimos después del almuerzo y no pudimos darle una coartada coherente.

- Yo creo que sospecha, pero todo muy lejos de lo que en realidad estamos haciendo. Que sea rey no lo convierte en una persona muy lista. Él no se dara cuenta, y nadie lo hara, y sera mejor que nos cuidemos. Los Dai-lee vamos a ser famosos por nuestro silencio, y cuando tengamos todo listo, vamos a ser invencibles. Dominaremos esta ciudad y ningun asqueroso rey podra con nosotros.

- Ojala que asi sea, la proxima andaremos con mas cuidado. Realmente que tontos que son todos!

- Habla mas despacio, creo que hay gente nueva ubicada en este corredor.

- Esta bien, nos vemos Long Feng, esta noche, a la hora de la reunion.

- Estare alli Naogui, no te preocupes.

Dicho y hecho, se escucharon pasos y las voces se alejaron.

Pedro que habia escuchado claramente cada palabra, entendio perfectamente que habia un fraude dentro del castillo, una traicion a la corona. Debia tener mucho cuidado.

A la noche, vistio con su nueva armadura, que representaba al reino Tierra, y fue a ver al rey. No lo conoocia en persona, pero sabia que era muy justo y compasivo. Cuando llego vio al rey, sentado en su enorme trono, y al costado, a la reina, que acariciaba la cabeza de un joven que estaba concentrado leyendo un libro, mientras un oso que vestia una camisa y un gorro gruñia en sueños. Comenzo la ceremonia de juramento, que fue observada por generales del ejército y otros soldados de rango importante. Concluyo, y el joven soldado radiante de alegria, hizo una reverencia para retirarse, cuando una voz, que venia de un hombre parado a la derecha de un general, le dijo: "mañana, al alba, debes estar listo para tus primeros entrenamientos, mandare a otro soldado por ti". Pedro se dio vuelta como tocado por un rayo y exclamo, señalando al que habia hablado: "Es el!! Él es un traidor!" Después de unos segundos de confusion, el rey le dio la palabra al acusado:

- Habla Long Feng¿a que se refiere este soldado?

- No lo se, es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida – dijo Long Feng sin inmutarse, acentuandose sus rasgos duros.

Pedro fue escoltado a su habitación, mientras maldecia porque no habia tenido medios para defender su acusacion. Se sintio miserable por haber quedado tan mal delante del rey.

Por la noche, unas manos le taparon la boca, y unos hombres vestidos con unos extraños uniformes se lo llevaron. Sus manos estaban hachas de roca, y sus pies tambien. Lo llevaron en medio de la noche a la orilla de un lago, y abrieron una entrada secreta y subterranea, que llevaba a un cuartel secreto bajo el agua. Alli se presento Long Feng, sonriendo y lo ataron a una silla. Mucho después de eso, no habia recuerdos. Solo sed de poder.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Esa es mi historia. Fui un Dai-lee un tiempo atrás. Solo al reconocer a mi madre que habia ido a verme a la ciudad recupere mi memoria. El rey ya habia desaparecido para esa epoca, su desaparición fue misteriosa y causo gran sensación por todo el reino tierra. Su hijo, el que ahora los acompaña, tuvo que ascender al trono apenas cumplidos sus dieciocho años, y tiempo después murio su madre. Long Feng habia llegado a ser consejero personal del rey, y este, al ser tan joven aceptaba obedientemente todas las ordenes del traidor. Cuando yo me marche, Yu-dee, una jovencita Dai-lee que iba a casarse con Long Feng, me siguió hasta la aldea, y se quedo a vivir aquí. Y al poco tiempo nos casamos xD. Long Feng nunca lo perdono.

- ¿Es verdad todo eso? Es decir...

- Si, es todo verdad. Y ahora que ustedes han venido aquí, tengo ganas de hacerle una pequeña visita a mi "amigo", que, conociendolo como lo conozco yo, se que esta buscando la forma de librarse de la princesa de la Nacion del Fuego, para conseguir el tan codiciado mando de Ba Sing Se. Y asi protegere a mi aldea _desde adentro._

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ten cuidado.

Pedro se levanto para irse a dormir y dijo: "buenas noches avatar Aang"

- Pedro... si vas al palacio, verifica si Katara esta bien, y dile que si pudiera, iria por ella de inmediato, que la extraño y... – se freno.

- Me encaragare de llevarle el recado, avatar.

oOo

Parecia que todos en el palacio sabian lo que habia hecho. No hablo con nadie cuando llego, y tampoco encontro a su hermana. Todo parecia _demasiado tranquilo. _Los soldados y sirvientes no emitian palabra y el no les hablaba tampoco. Antes de que fuera a acostarse, su hermana regreso y quiso verlo, pero Zuko argumento que no se sentia muy bien y fue a dormir.

Las tropas continuaban la busqueda por la noche y el lo sabia, haciendo que se sintiera intranquilo. ¿Y si la encontraban?

* * *

_Jejeje asi termina el capi, espero poder actualizar pronto, asi sigo con esta historia ke de a poco me entusiasma..._

_Dejen reviews a la pobre autora de este texto!!!! Nos vemos, Azula's powahh (Ana ©)_


	6. Donde Zuko recibe un mensaje

_Buenas :) Me tarde un poquito, pero bue, hay veces ke la inspiracion me falla... Y no kiero ke quede feo el fic... (TeNgO kE iNtEnTaR mEjOr, Ya sE)... Gracias a todos los ke me dejaron reviews!!!!!! Eso me pone muy contenta ;D_

_Este cap me gusto, en especial ese ciervo de agua de Katara, ke me hace acordar a un "Patronus"... Espero ke uds lo disfruten!!_

_Dedicado a una persona ke es el calco de Zuko. Nunca lo voy a entender... Cyas!!_

* * *

- Me imagino que ya estas enterado, hermanito, del terrible suceso. 

- ...

- La maestra agua escapo, y aunque lo hizo con suma habilidad, creo que no pudo hacerlo sola. ¿Conoces de alguien que nos este traicionando, en este mismo castillo? – dijo Azula entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Zuko, pero este no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy concentrado con su desayuno – Primero escapa nuestro tio... y luego ella, y nadie sabe como.

Zuko levanto la mirada al escuchar nombrar a su tio. ¿Tambien habia escapado¿Dónde estaba ahora?

- No, no sospecho de nadie – dijo el principe como respuesta.

- Yo si tengo algunas sospechas, pero por ahora lo unico que queda es esperar a que el ejercito de busqueda encuentre a la maestra agua y la haga confesar, asi el traidor sera descubierto.

OoO

- Hasta pronto!

- Espero que todo resulte como lo esperamos!

- Adios Avatar!

- Pateen algunos traseros en la nacion del fuego!

- Haremos el mejor escudo jamas visto!

Muchos saludos eran dados a Aang y a sus amigos desde la tribu de Shu.

- Tengan mucho cuidado, prometemos volver pronto – dijo Aang.

- Yo me encargare de la tribu, mientras tanto haremos el escudo. Avatar, tenemos fe en ti, salva al mundo de esta guerra.

- Adios chicos – dijo Yu-dee, y Appa comenzo a elevarse.

- Hasta pronto, y gracias!! – gritaron todos mientras empezaban su viaje.

oOo

Miro furtivamente por la entrada de la cueva. Todo despejado. Aunque no habia visto a nadie, habia sentido ruidos en la noche, y estaba segura que Azula no iba a dejar que escapara y ya. Debia haber maestros fuego tras ella, y no estaba en condiciones para luchar con todos ellos. Si queria encontrar a Aang y los demas debia tener mucho cuidado. Salio y sigilosamente empezo a correr, hasta que creyo sentirse a salvo entre las rocas y decidio buscar algo de comer, se moria de hambre. Ella no era cazadora, ese trabajo era de su hermano, pero a falta de arboles de donde recolectar frutos o algo parecido, tenia que conseguir alimento como fuera.

Intento realizando agua-control, pero cuando conseguia alguna presa, la lastima la molestaba y la dejaba en libertad. – "Tendre que conseguir algun fruto después de todo" – se dijo a si misma y fue hacia un pequeño bosque que crecia cerca, dejando de lado la proteccion que las rocas le ofrecian.

Camino un poco, y encontro un campamento, de la nacion del Fuego, seguramente de los que la estaban buscando. Habia montones de comida alli, y el solo verla hizo que le sonara la panza. – "Vamos Katara, tu no eres Sokka, puedes estar muy bien sin comer un tiempo" – pero el hambre fue mas fuerte, y sigilosamente, se acerco a espiar.

Habia algunos soldados haciendo guardia, pero valia la pena arriesgarse. Decidio hacer un truco de distracción que habia aprendido en el Polo Norte. Utilizo el agua que traia y formo una especie de ciervo-leon. Luego, empezo a moverlo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba, hasta que capto la atención de los guardias. Era un poco difícil hacer eso a cierta distancia, y a veces el ciervo perdia forma, haciendo que los guardias se extrañaran mas. Pronto, los guardias empezaron a moverse en direccion al animal, este los asustaba un poco. Katara siguió moviendo al animal, pero ya iba perdiendo el control. Alcanzo a tomar algunas cosas, las mas cercanas; y agachandose, deshizo la distracción de agua-control. Los soldados se quedaron pasmados por un segundo, al ver que lo que estaban persiguiendo era solo agua, y recordando que justamente buscaban a alguien que podia hacer eso, volvieron los escasos metros que los separaban del campamento y lanzaron llamaradas en todas direcciones. Sabian que ella estaba cerca. Katara corrio, y algunas llamas la alcanzaron, pero no la hirieron de gravedad. Logro refugiarse otra vez entre las rocas, y alli comio lo que habia conseguido.

Estaba en peligro y tenia miedo, Azula no le perdonaria la vida otra vez.

OoO

¡Maldita sensación en su pecho¿Qué era todo eso? Silenciosamente un ardor iba pasando por todo su cuerpo, dificultandole la respiración. Se detuvo, no estaba concentrandose, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Se sento un momento, y dejo que el viento le pegara en la cara. Estaba en los jardines del castillo del rey de Ba Sing Se, ahora suyo y de su hermana, mientras la extraña sensación se apoderaba de el. Suspiro. Tenia que hacer algo, pero no sabia que, era todo muy incierto. Cerro los ojos, y vio a su madre, que le decia cosas con voz dulce, como cuando era niño, y luego lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba lejos... Y luego se desmayo.

oOo

- Aang, estas bien?

- Estoy preocupado Toph. Tengo una mision, y siento que no me alcanza el tiempo, que no podre hacerlo.

- Pero eres el Avatar, el unico capaz de salvarnos a todos. Tuviste muchas cosas que vivir, pero estoy segura que saldras adelante. Ademas nos tienes a nosotros; aunque algunos que no ayuden mucho – dijo señalando al rey con la cabeza, que distraido, estaba hablando con Bosco ¬¬ - Esos inútiles no pueden ganarte, y menos cuando encontremos esa espada.

- Lo se, pero... perdi tantas cosas queridas para mi que creo... que no soy realmente el Avatar.

- Eso lo veremos cuando aprendas fuego-control y puedas manejar la espada – dijo Iroh metiendose en las conversaciones, como siempre – Sobre eso mismo queria hablarte joven Avatar.

Toph, hizo cara de "viejo metido!!" y se cruzo de brazos.

- No podemos ir todos a la Nacion del Fuego. Seria muy sospechoso. Ademas antes de hallar la espada, debes dominar el fuego-control, sino no podrias tomarla. Por eso, aconsejo que paremos en un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para que algunos de nosotros se queden y yo pueda enseñarte a ser maestro fuego, si me permites el honor y no hallas a nadie mejor – prosiguió Iroh – Ademas, no creo que tu bisonte pueda cargar mucho mas tiempo con este peso.

Como si le hubiese entendido, Appa gruño, y eso termino de convencer a Aang. –"Pararemos en el proximo pueblo" – anuncio.

Los demas estuvieron de acuerdo, y Sokka siguió pensado en su hermanita, y en donde estaria...

OoO

Katara suponia que se habia alejado lo suficiente del campamento, pero decidio no correr riesgos, habia sido muy imprudente lo de aquella mañana. Siguió ocultandose tras las montañas, hasta que el sol se puso, y busco una fuente de agua porque tenia sed. Estaba sucia y sus ropas estaban rotas, ella no soportaba estar asi. Respiro profundo y penso en sus amigos, en buscarlos y vencer a la nacion del Fuego. De pronto vino a su mente la imagen de su salvador, el que la habia liberado. Extrañamente, la relacionaba con... Zuko. ¡Imposible! Encontro un riachuelo y decidio darse un baño. Mientras tiritaba con el agua fria, creyo escuchar un ruido...

oOo

Una calidez invadia todo su cuerpo, mientras alguien tiraba de su brazo, y le murmuraba cosas, pero el no escuchaba. Lo llevo a un lugar, donde habia niños jugando y alli se detuvieron. Ella lo invito a sentarse, y apenas lo hizo, la mujer empezo a llorar. Lo abrazo fuerte, y Zuko correspondio el abrazo. Cuando al fin pudo hablar, dijo:

- Pequeño Zuzu...

- Mama... crei que nunca volveria a verte.

- Zuko, hijo mio, es una gran alegria estar contigo. Pero no es solo el reencuentro por lo que te he llamado.

- ¿Qué sucede mama?

La cara de la mujer se ensombrecio. – En estos momentos, el equilibrio que existe entre el mundo de los espiritus y el de los humanos esta por colapsar. Los humanos estan descontrolandose, ya no respetan nada. Si ese equilibrio se rompe, los Grandes Espiritus Dormidos de Destrucción despertaran, y destruiran a todos. Se creyo que el Avatar iba a ser la salvacion, pero no fue asi. El no puede solo.

- Hay una antigua profecia, que relata este momento, y muestra al Avatar, un maestro aire, acompañado de un maestro de cada elemento restante, mientras el porta el Arma Sagrada, la Espada de los Cuatro Elementos. Solo asi se podran salvar los dos mundos hijo.

- Y... ¿Qué debo hacer yo mama?

- Tu seras el maestro fuego que acompañe al avatar a la gran batalla. Deberas luchar contra aquellos que estan destruyendo el equilibrio, protegiendo al avatar y dando tu vida por el si es necesario. Los dos mundos dependen de tu decisión. De que verdaderamente cambies y encuentres al gran principe que eres en realidad. Solo asi el sol volvera a brillar, después de tanta oscuridad.

- El gran principe que llevo dentro... – murmuro Zuko, volviendo a recordar a su tio.

- No te equivocaras Zuko. Solamente escucha a tu corazon. El corazon no es una obligación mas. Amar no lo es. Permitete sentir un poco mas, hijo mio. Deja que tus emociones se liberen... y alcanzaras tu meta.

El joven empezo a llorar, reviviendo momentos... Pero ya no momentos malos, sino los pocos pero buenos. Hasta pudo sentir que desde algun lado, su tio estaba sonriendole.

OoO

Salio al patio a tomar un poco de aire. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue: "donde estara Zuko? Desde hoy temprano que no lo he visto". Se desperezo. En fin, era sabido que no tendria oportunidad con el, al menos en unos años mas. Eran los dos muy cerrados, y el hecho de poseer sentimientos, la hacia sentirse molesta consigo misma. Estaba tan distraida pensando, que se asusto al ver una gran hoguera arder frente a sus ojos. Ella no era maestra fuego, pero tenia ciertos conocimientos, e intento apartar las llamas con su brazo, pero no dio resultado. Al acercarse un poco mas, observo que el fuego estaba sobre un cuerpo que ardia... Era Zuko! Instintivamente, lo zarandeo, mientras las llamas comenzaban a tocarla, dolorosamente.

- Zuko!!... Zuko!...

La voz de Mai se escuchaba lejos, casi como un eco.

- Vienen por ti hijo, es hora de que vayas. No olvides nada de lo que te dije, ni que te quiero mucho.

Le dio un abrazo nuevamente y un beso en la frente.

- Y aunque a veces perdamos gente que amamos, el amor de esas personas queda, y se manifiesta de otra manera, en otra persona.

- Adios mama, no te decepcionare.

Enseguida dejo de sentir esa calidez, para darle paso a los zarandeos de Mai, mientras gritaba su nombre para despertarlo. Las llamas desaparecieron y Zuko abrio suavemente los ojos.

oOo

- Mmm que ricas que son estas extrañas galletas de la aldea de Shu! – dijo Sokka mientras engullia el doble de lo que hacian los demas juntos – Deberiamos haber traido mas!

- Que sucede General Iroh? – pregunto Toph.

- Oh, nada en absoluto – dijo Iroh, que asombrosamente, habia estado callado durante toda la comida. En realidad estaba pensando en su sobrino. Realmente le extrañaba y sabia que el tambien lo hacia.

- Si no me equivoco, mañana llegaremos a Lin Se, un pueblo que se dedica al cultivo en las montañas. Creo que sera un buen lugar para que Appa descanse y algunos de nosotros nos quedemos. La Nacion del Fuego aun no ha invadido el pueblo, y tiene buenos guerreros que nos mantendran seguros – suspiro el rey, pensando que después de todo, la corta pero emocionante vida de aventuras que habia comenzado iba a volver a tornarse monotona y aburrida, como siempre - ¿Qué es lo que piensan?

Iroh recordo vagamente cuando con su ejercito habia llegado a Lin Se, cerca de Ba Sing Se, y habia perdido a varios soldados intentando entrar, para luego descubrir, cuando hubo llegado realmente a Ba Sing Se, que los guerreros de la ciudad se habian sublevado y habian conseguido la libertad nuevamente.

- Buena idea, pero creo que debemos dormir ya – dijo Aang, cansado.

- Antes, debo ir al baño! – dijo Sokka internandose detrás de unos arbustitos, a los saltos.

- Buenas noches Aang – dijo Toph mientras construia un pequeño refugio de roca y se echaba a dormir.

OoO

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – susurro Mai a la cara del principe, palida como un fantasma.

- Si... estoy bien – Zuko abrio los ojos y se sacudio un poco, para ke Mai lo soltara. Recordo cada una de las cosas que le habian pasado minutos antes. "Menudo sueño" penso, pero sabia que eso habia sido mas que un sueño, habia sido una vision, que habia cambiado mucho su modo de ver las cosas. Le empezo a doler la cabeza, y se levanto con esfuerzo. Mai se incorporo y lo miro, preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Mai, arriesgandose a hablar mas de lo que siempre hablaba, solamente porque su querido principe habia estado en peligro, realmente estaba asustada.

- Nada... Solo me desmaye... – Zuko empezo a dar pasos debiles hacia la entrada al castillo, tambaleandose.

Mai lo miro alejarse. Azula debia enterarse de lo sucedido. Cuando Zuko despertaba, podria haber jurado que habia un dragon junto a el, aunque solo por milesimas de segundo. Era el dragon que representaba a Ursa, la señora del Fuego.

oOo

- Cuales son las novedades de hoy – dijo Azula sentada en el trono, a Long Feng, recalcando cada una de sus palabras, lo cual significaba: "por tu bien que sean buenas".

- El Avatar ha sido avistado volando hacia el oeste, hacia los pueblos agricultores.

- Y sobre mi querida prisionera fugada...? – dijo la princesa, endulzando malvadamente su voz.

Long Feng rehuyo los ojos de la princesa, y se puso nervioso – No la han encontrado... Pero se la ha visto muy cerca, casi la tenemos...

- ¿Sabes que es lo que creo? Que tus incompetentes amigos, y los inútiles de mi nacion, la han dejado escapar, porque no saben hacer nada bien. Un error muuy grave... – Azula sonrio.

- Prometo que estara aquí muy pronto...

- Que sea mañana.

* * *

_Espero ke no les haya aburrido jejeje. Un adelanto: en el proximo cap va a haber Zutara mas marcado!! Y si kieren acotar algo, solamente dejen R&Rs... Gracias a los ke aportaron con ideas!! Nos vemos, cuidense_


	7. Donde Suki aparece

_Hola, buenas! Como va? Aca les traigo otro cap del fic, ke me esta atrapando! Buo, uds se preguntaran: "Y el zutara ke prometio esta pobre autora??" Y yo contesto: "se me ocurrieron tantas ideas no planificadas para este cap, ke no me entro, pero prometo ke pronto va a haber, porke eso **tiene **ke pasar... Sino ni a mi me gustaria el fic..."_

_Ps, bueno, me voy despidiendo... estoy mas llena de trabajo... cansada..._

_Dedicado a Hernan (niño AnGeL) y a Pedrazo (Dai Lee con mucho powahh, ke me inspira para escribir las escenas de batallas)._

_Los kiero chicos!! Tmb dedicado a mi PrEcIoSo _

_Cyas, lean:  
_

* * *

  
Desperto y comprobo que estaba inmovilizada. Sabia que era el fin... Llego a ver la entrada de Ba Sing Se antes de volver a desmayarse...

OoO

- Appa, desciende amigo!

- Llegamos ya a Lin Se? – dijo Toph, y sin esperar respuesta se lanzo al vacio, y amortiguo su caida haciendo una montaña de lodo – Odio volar!! Tierra al fin!

Todos miraron con cara de "estas loca amiga", y bajaron de lomo de Appa cuando este alcanzo el suelo. Algunos curiosos que habian estado mirando volvieron a sus quehaceres, aunque disimuladamente observaban al grupo de extraños y su bisonte volador.

- Bueno, hora de buscar comida...- dijo Sokka. Los demas dieron vuelta la cabeza hacia el.

- No crees que tenemos suficiente comida ya?

- Nunca es suficiente, ademas no nos alcanzara para el viaje hacia la Nacion del Fuego – replico Sokka, rascandose la nariz.

- Siempre pensando en comida, verdad? – dijo una voz que sorprendio a todos, y se giraron a ver.

- SUKI!! – grito Sokka emocionado.

Suki sonrio y se tiro a sus brazos. – Estaba muy preocupado por ti!! – dijo Sokka en tono de reproche – Estuviste todo este tiempo en peligro, sola, sin un hombre que te defien...

Suki lo callo con un beso, y ambos se sonrojaron – Pero aquí estoy, sana y salva, y por mi misma, lo ves? – Sokka la miro de pies a cabeza para corroborarlo – Aunque aun asi te extrañe mucho...!

- Vengan, vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, asi conversamos sobre lo que ha pasado, y lo que vamos a hacer – dijo Iroh – Y de paso tomamos un buen té de jazmin...

El grupo lo siguió, y Aang fue junto con Momo a comprar alimento para Appa. Mientras caminaba, el avatar observaba a la gente de ese pueblo, pero en realidad pensaba en Katara. Habia tenido un mal presentimiento sobre ella, mas bien, un sueño, donde Katara dormia bajo la luz de la luna, y unas manos le tapaban la boca y una roca le pegaba en la cabeza, desmayandola... Tenia mucho miedo, y sabia que no debia perder tiempo si queria rescatarla. Concentrado pensando eso, no vio pasar a un Dai Lee a su lado, en medio del mercado. El Dai Lee sonrio a medias y se alejo, camino al palacio del Ba Sing Se.

oOo

Sonrio mientras observaba la magnificencia del palacio mas ostentoso del reino tierra. Las paredes brillaban con el sol matutino, y si no fuese por el horroroso silencio, producto del miedo, que se extendia por la ciudad, todo hubiera sido perfecto. Hacia muchos años que no pisaba esas tierras, pero tenia una mision e iba a cumplirla. Se ciño el sombrerito de Dai Lee, que ocultaba parte de su rostro, y entro al palacio. (NA: que vergüenza... Sombrerito!! Vocabulario para una pobre autora noob plx!)

Alli se escabullo en el tercer pasillo a la izquierda, y realizo tierra-control para abrir la entrada a unos de los tantos escondites de Dai Lee. Alli habia unos tantos, que charlaban animados, y se acerco.

- Y que crees, la atraparon!

- Justo a tiempo, sino la princesa nos hubiese quemado a todos vivos.

- Es una pena que no hayan encontrado al avatar aun...

- Asi que la maestra agua esta de vuelta con nosotros? – dijo Pedro con voz grave, mientras jugueteaba con un cristal verde en sus dedos.

- El escuadron nocturno la hallo. En las condiciones que estaba, era un milagro que sobreviviera mas tiempo sola. Aunque aquí no creo que le den mejores tratos, jajaja.

Los demas rieron, y Pedro sonrio. – Maxima seguridad, supongo.

- Estan esperando a hallar al Avatar completamente antes de matarla... Aunque por lo visto, sera la primera, por haberse ganado el enojo de la princesa mas que cualquier otro prisionero... Esta vez no pueden dejar que escape.

- No, seria una imprudencia imperdonable – dijo Pedro, mientras transformo el cristal con el que jugaba en fino polvo y lo dejo caer. Acto seguido se retiro.

-"Va a ser mas difícil de lo que pense"

OoO

- Asi que asi escaparon de las garras de Azula y sus amigas?

- Genial Suki!!

- Pense mucho en ti, Sokka.

- Aang, sucede algo? – pregunto Toph al niño calvo que acababa de entrar al bar, con un lemur en el hombro y la cara sombria.

- Eh? No, nada – dijo Aang sentandose, y entrando en la conversación, contento por el reencuentro con Suki.

- Bueno, creo que Bosco y yo vamos a quedarnos aquí. La vida de aventuras no es lo nuestro, ademas somos un estorbo mas que una ayuda.

- Esta bien – dijo Aang – No son un estorbo, pero resultaria peligroso ir todos juntos a la Nacion del Fuego.

- Yo quisiera ayudar de alguna manera, Avatar – dijo Suki, con convicción, mientras Sokka la miraba angustiado – Y creo que tengo una idea. Ustedes me contaron que Pedro de la aldea de Shu, tiene una esposa, que habia sido Dai Lee en un tiempo... Si solo pudiera conseguir sus ropas y adentrarme en el castillo...

- No! Ni pensarlo! – grito Sokka parandose, y golpeando la mesa enojado.

- Sokka, comprende, no es que quiera ponerme en peligro a proposito. Pero seria una excelente manera de ayudar a Katara... O no quieres que vaya por ella?

- Si... Pero tengo miedo Suki... No quiero que vayas sola, quiero estar ahí para protegerte...

- No te preocupes Sokka, Pedro tambien esta en el castillo, estoy seguro que cuidara de Suki – dijo Aang.

- Yo aun no estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sokka cruzandose de brazos, ofendido, y dispuesto a no dar el si.

- Es mi deber, como persona y como guerrera kyoshi, ayudar a los demas y mantener la paz. Lo siento Sokka... – diciendo esto, se levanto de la mesa, y se retiro, mientras Sokka la miraba de reojo, aun ofendido.

- Bien, creo que el siguiente paso sera que aprendas fuego-control, avatar Aang – dijo Iroh sorbiendo su te – Asi podremos entrar en la nacion del Fuego sin problemas... Ademas habra que buscar disfraces, no dudo que haya carteles advirtiendo sobre todos nosotros.

- Estoy de acuerdo, que les parece a ustedes? – pregunto Aang. Los demas asintieron, menos Sokka, que se levanto en busqueda de Suki – Entonces dejare que Appa descanse, y empezare ya mi entrenamiento.

Iroh y Aang se levantaron y se fueron. Toph decidio ir a divertirse un rato y tambien salio.

oOo

Se movilizo con extremo sigilo. La alegria macabra de su hermana, al haber recuperado a la maestra agua le daba mala espina. Y esta vez no iba a ser facil como la anterior, asi que debia tener cuidado. Habia pensado en cada una de las palabras de su madre, a tal punto de darse cuenta cuanto se habia equivocado, y queria de alguna manera, reparar su error. Todo lo que habia aprendido de niño como "bueno" era ahora "muy malo", y debia luchar con lo que realmente creia que era correcto, porque sabia cual era su destino. Ayudar al avatar y restaurar la paz del mundo. Su padre, su hermana, y muchos mas, iban a pagar por el daño que habian hecho. A el, a su tio y a los demas. Se sentia justiciero ahora, lleno de un espiritu nuevo, lleno de cambio.

Avanzo hasta la entrada de la prision. Se escondio detrás de una pared y observo a los cuatro Dai Lee que custodiaban el calabozo mas oscuro, el mas tenebroso. Seguramente alli estaria la maestra agua. _Necesitaba _rescatarla, tenia que ser muy cuidadoso. El espiritu azul tiro tres bombas de humo, que alertaron a los Dai Lee, y los cegaron temporalmente. Se escabullo, mientras con las espadas bajas, hacia caer a los Dai Lee, causando mas confusion. La puerta estaba blindada, completamente cerrada. Sabia que las llaves las debia de tener su hermana, y que sin ellas no podria abrir la puerta. Pero ya habia causado demasiado escandalo, y no tendria otra oportunidad como esa. Se arriesgo, y aun aprovechando el efecto de las bombas, uso fuego-control sobre sus espadas, hasta que parecieron sables de fuego. Empezo a descargar golpes furiosos sobre la puerta, que empezo a resquebrajarse. Los Dai Lee se incorporaron y empezaron a atacar al Espiritu azul. Este, sin otra opcion mas que combatir, dejo la puerta para dar golpes a diestra y siniestra a los poderosos maestros tierra. Se defendio bastante bien por un tiempo, pero vio que el ruido que habia causado, por mas de que fuese media tarde, habia alertado a mas Dai Lee, que venian en su busqueda. Empezo a temer, mientras le costaba mas mantenerse en pie y seguir luchando. En medio de la batalla, un Dai Lee lanzo una roca gigantesca que golpeo la puerta donde el principe la habia debilitado, haciendo que se abriera un hueco, lo suficientemente grande para pasar. Aprovechando la situación, uso su agilidad y destreza para entrar al calabozo. Alli estaba la maestra agua, desmayada. Quiso tomarla en sus brazos, pero los Dai Lee usaron tierra-control y la alejaron de el. Quedo acorralado, sin salida. Cerro los ojos, rendido. En una milesima de segundo, sintio un poder extraordinario fluir por sus venas. Y decidio usarlo. Entonces, la celda se lleno de fuego, un fuego que hacia que la tierra se convirtiera en lava. Mientras aun desprendia llamas de su cuerpo, tomo a la maestra agua, que no sufria daño por el fuego, y salio del calabozo con una explosion.

Empezo a correr, sabia que los que habian quedado vivos lo seguian. No sabia donde llevar a la maestra, pero se le ocurrio una idea, asi que dio vuelta hacia la izquierda en un pasillo. Iba tan rapido, que no se dio cuenta, y choco con un Dai Lee que estaba haciendo guardia. Hubo un segundo en el que el Espiritu Azul y el maestro tierra se miraron a los ojos. Finalmente el Dai Lee abrio un hueco en la pared y huyo. Eso desconcerto al principe, pero siguió corriendo. Sabia que si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a ese sujeto, habria perdido, porque estaba en condiciones deplorables. Paro frente a la puerta que estaba buscando y entro. Cerro con llave y se dejo caer, exhausto.

OoO

Enormes tanques de guerra marchaban hacia el tranquilo pueblo de Lin Se. La princesa de la Nacion del Fuego, heredera al trono, se sonrio y dijo: "esta vez no escaparas, avatar"

* * *

_Jejeje hola, k onda el chap?_ _Gracias por los ke siempre me inspiran dejandome reviews, se los agradezco de corazon!! Si kieren colaboren con mas ideas, o simplemente opinen... Los kiero, nos vemos!!_


	8. Donde se ataca Lin Se

_Holaaaaa!! Estaba super desaparecida, pero aca estoy!! Un poco tarde jeje. Muchas gracias a kienes siguen la historia y a los ke dejan reviews!!_

_Este cap esta dedicado a Pedrito, ke se convirtio en escritor, con una fantastica historia donde cuenta como se convierte en Dai Lee... Se llama El comienzo ._

_Me kede un poco decepcionada con el Maiko del "The awakening"... Zutara rulez..._

_Silvers never die, salu2 a todos, just ReaD:_

* * *

Abrio los ojos, aunque penso que estaba ya muerta, o en condiciones semejantes. Se sorprendio cuando una pared verde con decoraciones amarillas fue lo primero que aparecio ante su vista. Volteo, asustada y a la vez aliviada. Se encontraba en una lujosa habitación, y ella estaba acostada en la cama. Suspiro, aunque estaba nerviosa. Sus ojos se toparon _con ropa de maestro fuego_. "Demonios" – penso mientras volteaba hacia el otro lado. Ahogo un grito cuando vio a un Dai Lee parado junto a su cama. Sus rasgos eran tapados por su sombrero, pero pudo vislumbrar una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro del maestro tierra. Cuando iba a decir algo, un ruido los sobresalto a ambos, haciendo que el hombre escapara por un pasadizo que abrio el mismo en la pared, y Katara, instintivamente, se hizo la dormida, aunque espiaba un poco.

Lo que vio casi la hace abrir los ojos por completo. Zuko entro en la habitación con una bandeja y la poso al lado de su cama. Después, se acerco a la maestra agua (que temblaba del miedo), y puso la mano en la frente de la chica, y la comparo con la suya, como para medir la temperatura. Se quedo unos segundos mas observandola en silencio y salio.

Katara temio abrir sus ojos, pero finalmente lo hizo. Se sintio sola y desamparada como nunca antes. Estaba tremendamente confundida¿qué significaba todo aquello?. Lo ultimo que recordaba fue como la dormian a la fuerza unos soldados de la nacion del fuego, mientras ella, indefensa, forcejeaba para que la liberaran. Sabia que lo unico que podia esperarse en esa situación era estar muerta. Pero estar en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Ba Sing Se, custodiada por un Dai Lee, y bajo los cuidados de Zuko, era una posibilidad remotamente imposible.

Ya no le quedaban mas esperanzas de que los demas fuesen a buscarla. Ni siquiera sabia si estaban vivos. Entre tantas escapadas, idas y venidas, habia vivido en carne propia el poder de la Nacion del Fuego. ¿Y si los demas habian desistido en su busqueda? Esa idea, que anteriormente hubiera sido imposible plantearse, ahora inundaba su cerebro dolorosamente. Se levanto de la cama, e intento abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave. Aunque salir hubiese sido una imprudencia muy grave, ya nada le importaba. Sin la ilusion de volver a estar con su hermano y sus amigos, en paz, la vida no tenia sentido para ella. Se recosto nuevamente y observo el techo en silencio, mientras lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos, a su pesar.

oOo

-¡Nacion del fuego¡Vienen por nosotros!

- Eh? – dijo Sokka volteando la cabeza y saliendo de su ensimismamiento ante el grito que acababa de oir - ¿Nacion del Fuego¿Aquí¿Pero como? – se levanto bruscamente, decidido a averiguar que sucedia.

En el camino choco con Suki, que habia estado buscandolo - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la chica ante la mirada alarmada de Sokka, y cuando este le respondio, se precipitaron, asustados, en la busca de Aang y Iroh. (NA: ya se que no esta correctamente escrito asi, pero como leyendolo "Iroh" suena como "Airoh" [que bien como uso la fonetica xD pense que quedaba bien, aunque gramaticalmente este mal X)).

En un lugar mas alejado de la gente, Aang hacia sus primeros y torpes movimientos de fuego-control. Iroh era un buen maestro, solemne en algunos aspectos, pero paciente y perseverante, como lo habia sido con su sobrino. Aang ya manejaba flamas entre sus dedos, y jugaba con ellas cuan si fuesen de aire. Iroh sonreia con los avances de su nuevo pupilo, mientras pensaba en otra taza de te de jazmin. De pronto, Aang dejo de jugar mientras se le ensombrecia la mirada. Soplo aire contra el piso, haciendo que se elevara algunos metros y bajo frenandose tambien con aire-control. Clavo su seria mirada en Iroh y le dijo: "tendremos que interrumpir la clase de hoy, tenemos compañía". Luego empezo a correr, con Iroh siguiendolo torpemente, en busca de los demas.

Sokka y Suki encontraron a Toph, jugando un extraño juego que media la fuerza de los que jugaban, donde debia golpearse una plataforma con algo parecido a un martillo. Dejaron que la niña marcara el primer record y poniendo caras O.Ò, la tomaron del brazo y la alejaron de la gente para explicarle lo que pasaba. Apenas escucho aquello, la maestra tierra se sono los nudillos, y dijo: "a luchar".

Llegaron hacia la parte este de la ciudad, donde pudieron ver, ciertamente, tanques armados de la nacion del fuego que avanzaban lenta, pero peligrosamente. Toph comenzo a construir una muralla de rocas, y un recien llegado Aang se sumo a la tarea. Sokka tomo subitamente del brazo a Suki y la aparto hacia un costado, para hablar a solas. Iroh miraba fijamente a los tanques que se acercaban.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Esta bien, puedes ir.

-¿Qué?

- Ve y cuida a mi hermana, esta bien? Correras mas peligro con nosotros que con ella, siempre y cuando sepas mantenerte en tu puesto. Aunque bien sabes que me gustaria ir contigo, yo... no puedo abandonar a Aang, entiendeme...

- No necesito que me expliques nada, gracias Sokka – dijo ella plantandole un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Sokka paso un brazo por su cintura y le dio un buen beso, esta vez en la boca, a modo de despedida.

- Estas murallas no serviran de nada contra los tanque que vienen – dijo Iroh volteando la cabeza hacia los jóvenes que movian la tierra a diestra y siniestra – son muy poderosos y traspasaran fácilmente la roca.

- ¿Que estas diciendo?!! – dijo Toph deteniendose un instante para mirar al viejo, creyendo que subestimaba el poder de los maestros tierra.

- ¿Entonces que haremos? – pregunto Aang.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, pero no es seguro y necesitare tu ayuda.

- Si te refieres a fuego-control, yo seguire haciendo murallas – dijo Toph visiblemente enojada con Iroh.

- Jovencita, crea una de tu murallas frente a mi.

Un dejo de incredulidad cayo sobre Toph, pero hizo lo que el viejo le pedia solo para demostrarle que los maestros tierra sabian lo que hacian. Apenas movio la tierra para levantar la muralla, el general apunto con su puño e hizo fuego-control. Del susto, y porque casi la hiere, Toph cayo al piso, confundida, pero lo que vio la soprendio mucho. Una barrera transparente y muy gruesa habia quedado entre ella y Iroh. Era vidrio. Entendiendo ahora la idea, se levanto y asintiendo a los otros dos, empezo a crea murallas que Aang y el general transformaban con fuego, en solidas barreras de vidrio.

Azula vio a lo lejos que el avatar y sus amigos, ciertamente, estaban en Lin Se y pensaban defenderse. Sonriendo les ordeno a Mai y Tai Lee que bajaran junto a ella de los tanques, que avanzaban muy lentamente, dispuesta a proporcionarles un ataque sorpresa. Se escabulleron entre nubes de polvo y en unos segundos, eran invisibles a los ojos del equipo avatar.

OoO

El "secuestro", por asi decirlo, habia sido un éxito. Habia sido lo suficientemente ingenioso para esconderla en su habitación, donde nadie se atreveria a buscar. Pero ahora tenia un leve problema: que haria con ella de ahora en adelante? Que lugar seria seguro en ese enorme y misterioso castillo? Y si no pudiera llevarla a otro lugar; podrian convivir juntos, en esa habitación, hasta que una mejor opcion apareciese?? Realmente estaba confundido mientras las ideas se agolpaban en su mente, aunque ninguna le daba una solucion certera. Desperdicio unos momentos mas intentando pensar, y decidio ir nuevamente a ver a la maestra agua, que aunque parecia haber mejorado bastante, aun no despertaba. ¿Razones que lo obligaban a hacer todo aquello? Las ignoraba, igual que todo lo que pasaba en su interior. Nunca habia estado tan seguro, pero a la vez tan inseguro de algo. Desde que habia estado con su madre, después de tanto tiempo de separacion, parecia que algo mas que una nueva mision se habia plantado en el. O quizas algo que estaba dormido habia despertado. Y habia sido muy consciente que el poder con el que derroto a los maestros tierra en los calabozos, era algo innatural en el, un poder casi _de otro maestro._

Enfilo hacia la puerta de su habitación y puso la llave. No se percato de los ruidos presurosos en el interior. Abrio la puerta y se sorprendio al ser rodeado en el cuello por dos brazos, pertenecientes a la maestra agua. Esto, muy lejos de ser un abrazo, hizo que se tambaleara, y perdiendo los estribos, forcejeo y se libero de su apresora, sosteniendo sus dos muñecas con una mano y cerrando la puerta con la otra. Tan enojado estaba de la rebeldia de la amiga del avatar, que no se dio cuenta que algunas lagrimas habian saltado a sus ojos celestes.

- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!

La solto con fuerza y esta cayo en la cama, con cara de miedo y lagrimas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Espero que sepas porque estas aquí, no?? Quien te salvo de la carcel y seguramente de la muerte?? Yo... – se corto por unos instantes. ¿Estaba preparado para decirle a la maestra agua que el era el espiritu azul? Mejor mentiria – acepte tenerte aquí como prisionera, mientras mi amigo, tu salvador, te busca un lugar mas seguro – esto lo dijo ya bajando el tono y el volumen de voz, perdiendo su enojo – Creo que deberias mostrar un poco mas de gratitud, supongo...

- Lo... lo siento – dijo Katara cerrando sus ojos y llorando cual niña pequeña. Eso le dio un subito impulso al principe, de abrazarla. Conteniendose, volteo hacia la ventana, que estaba a bastantes metros del patio del palacio. Para no escuchar los sollozos de la chica, opto por hablar el.

- Espero que tengas todo lo necesario. Intentare brindarte comida y ropa lo antes posible. Desde ya te tengo terminantemente prohibido que salgas, porque el castillo esta lleno de Dai Lees que te estan buscando, y no creo que a mi amigo le agrade que te vuelvan a apresar. Por lo tanto tendremos que compartir este lugar, porque como habras visto, es mi habitación.

Katara siguió en silencio. Las noticias cada vez la hacian sentir peor. Suspiro y dijo: "Cuando podre darme un baño?"

El principe volteo porque penso que no iba a hablar, y tambien porque le reconfortaba que hubiese dejado de llorar. Se acerco y mirando su inocente figura acurrucada en la cama, cerro los ojos intentando librarse de una vision que subitamente habia aparecido en su mente, y dijo: "Puedes hacerlo si quieres ahora, te buscare unas ropas de maestra tierra y te las vendre a traer, pero intenta no hacer ruido ni querer volver a escaparte de aquí"

Dicho esto, volvio a mirarla y se fue.

oOo

- Veamos... por que hay tantos ausentes en esta reunion, que como les he dicho es de vital importancia para nuestro futuro?

- Muchos de los nuestros fueron puestos bajo la orden de la princesa de cuidar a la prisionera amiga del avatar. Ahora que ha escapado, no les queda otra opcion que buscar...

- Esa princesa no es quien los ha traido aquí con su propio esfuerzo, les ha proporcionado trabajo y dominio sobre la ciudad, la que les ha permitido cumplir sus macabros caprichos... Piensan abandonarme ahora esos malditos traidores?

- No mi señor... Es que no quieren ser asesinados cuando la señorita vuelva con el avatar...

- Idiota... Todos ustedes idiotas – dijo Long Feng dirigiendose ahora a la pequeña pero fiel multitud que se reunia a sus pies, mientras el y su ayudante, en una pequeña tarima celebraban una reunion urgente aprovechando la ausencia de la princesa y sus amigas. Por el principe nadie se habia preocupado – Creen que la princesa querra matarlos después de haber conseguido al avatar?? Y en caso de que no lo trajera consigo, porque no tomamos el castillo bajo nuestro control, como en los viejos tiempos?? Eso es lo unico que me preocupa y ustedes, idiotas, solo siguen sus ordenes cual marionetas!!!

Esperaron en silencio hasta que se aplaco su ira, y luego Long Feng volvio a hablar.

- Muy bien, tengo un plan, maravillosamente diseñado, y necesito que presten atención, porque es cuestion de tiempo antes de que regresen – dicho esto, creo con algunas rocas lo que parecia un muñeco, grotescamente parecido a una mujer – Esta sera la princesa, y estas, sus amigas – creo dos muñecos mas, mas pequeños que el de la maestra fuego – Bien, los muñecos que creara Ingshen seremos nosotros, y el mayor, sere yo.

El ayudante creo ahora unos cuatro muñequitos mas, y uno mayor, que como habia dicho, era la representación de Long Feng. Acto seguido, el jefe de los Dai Lee empezo a explicar un elaborado pero astuto plan, moviendo los muñecos de roca para hacerse entender mejor. Justo cuando iban a darle el golpe final a la princesa de piedra, dos muñecos mucho mas prolijos se levantaron del piso. Eran fácilmente reconocibles: uno era un dai lee, con el uniforme perfectamente hecho, y un sombrero que le tapaba los ojos; el otro era un niño calvo, que representaba al avatar. El muñeco de dai lee empuño una espada, con la que con agiles movimientos derribo a los muñecos que representaban a los restantes dai lee que habia creado el asistente. Por ultimo clavo su espada en el pecho de Long Feng, mientras el muñeco del maestro aire se elevaba y laragaba rocas que aplastaban a la princesa y a sus amigas. Esto sucedió en unos segundos, y cuando todos salieron de su impacto, voltearon a ver quien habia hecho ese acto no tan gracioso, pero solamente lograron ver el borde de una tunica, mientras el bromista se escabullia por un pasadizo.

- Lo que faltaba, un traidor entre nosotros – dijo Long Feng con los ojos rojos de la rabia.

* * *

_Espero ke les guste, es lo mejor ke puedo hacer jeje... Dejen algunos reviews y algunas ideas, los kiero!! Y a Bruno tmb ;D_


	9. Donde se batalla por Lin Se

_Jojoo, cuanto hace ke no actualizaba... Encima si el cap estuviese bueno... Pero, es lo ke hay... A mi me gusto, aunque esta un poco cortito..._

_ Al fin llego la temporada 3 a nick en Argentina!! Algunos episodios no los vi, pero ahora como los estan repitiendo, no me los puedo perder!!_

_Bueno.. Espero ke les guste... Y ke no los decepcione demasiado... Pq realmente en vacaciones pierdo toda la imaginacion para escribir (le echo la culpa a las vacaciones, pero espero ke no sea para siempre :S:S:S). Aki los dejo con mi capi, dedicado al unico, inigualable, hermosisimo, y muy querido hermanito Esteban (o Estebi, como le dicen algunos n.n)_

_Te kiero NegruU!! Y le doy la bienvenida a un nuevo amor en mi vida, Marce!_

_No los aburro mas, lean:_

* * *

- Ya nos encargaremos de el mas tarde – dijo luego de reflexionar unos segundos – Nuestra prioridad ahora es recuperar el castillo y el poder, que es nuestro y siempre nos ha pertenecido. A sus puestos!! 

Los uniformados de verde salieron por distintos pasadizos en las paredes, que solo ellos sabian donde llevaban, y tomaron sus puestos para la mision.

OoO

- Barreras de vidrio, listas – anuncio la voz de una jovencita – Ahora dejenme mostrarle que todo esto podria haberse solucionado solamente usando tierra-control.

Dicho aquello, empezo a usar su poder para hacer que grandes placas de tierra se movieran, dejando el suelo fragmentado, con grietas enormes que seguramente frenarian a los tanques a prudente distancia de la ciudad.

- Al ataque – anuncio Aang, tomando su baculo con fuerza, mientras Toph se sonaba los nudillos y Iroh adoptaba una posición de batalla – Toph y yo iremos delante, Sokka y usted... Sokka? Donde esta? – pregunto mirando desconcertado hacia los lados – Bueno, general Iroh, usted queda a cargo de la retaguardia.

- Los tanques lanzaran bolas de fuego, que seran paradas por el vidrio. Que inteligente idea de mi parte...

- Vamonos Aang.

El joven llevo a Toph por los aires, y pararon sobre un tanque, al tiempo que gritaban: "FUEGOOO!". Tuvieron que cubrirse, varios maestros fuego salian y los atacaban, lanzando llamaradas que eran paradas por ráfagas de aire de Aang. Cuando lograron tocar el piso, Aang protegio a Toph hasta que esta hizo que las irregularidades en la tierra fueran mayores, con lo que los tanques quedaron inmovilizados.

Entonces unos soldados entre los que se encontraban algunos Dai lees bajaron de las maquinas y empezaron a atacar usando sus elementos. Los pequeños maestros usaron tierra-control, y apresaron a varios, pero eran demasiados en numero, y pronto se vieron acorralados, entre un batallon de maestros fuego y maestros tierra.

Mientras tanto Sokka corria con Suki por la ciudad, alertando a los habitantes, que inmediatamente se pusieron en movimiento, y se prepararon para defenderse.

Por el otro lado de la ciudad, tres muchachitas de vestiduras rojas, corrian en direccion a donde el avatar y su equipo estaban defendiendose de los tanques, pasando desapercibidas por muchos, debido al ajetreo para defenderse. Los que las veian y reconocian sus uniformes, eran callados al instante, por una cuchilla de Mai, o algun golpe de Ty Lee.

oOo

El principe salio presuroso, mientras pensaba si en ese castillo lleno de Dai Lee hombres, podria encontrar alguna prenda que le fuera a la maestra agua. Decidio buscar donde antes dormia la servidumbre (trabajo del cual se encargaban ahora algunos Dai Lee, para no correr peligro). Iba caminando por unos pasillos que lo llevaban hacia las habitaciones de las antiguas empleadas, cuando un sigiloso sujeto vestido de verde, le tapo la boca, y abriendo un pasadizo en la pared, lo empujo hacia alli. Inutil fue el intento de forcejear, porque apenas hubo cerrado el hueco por el que habia entrado, el maestro tierra lo dejo libre. Zuko se dio vuelta y lo enfrento. Estaban en una habitacion de piedra, con unas extrañas antorchas de cristal verde.

- Que quieres? - pregunto el principe, desafiante, en posicion de batalla.

El uniformado, cuyo sombrero estaba ladeado y le tapaba los rasgos, sonrio y se cruzo de brazos, apoyandose a modo de descanso en una pared.

- Yo que tu no me andaria asi tan despreocupado por el castillo, que esta lleno de bastardos, y con una mision de recuperacion de la autoridad en curso.

- Que es lo que quieres - repitio el principe, no sabiendo que expresion adoptar.

- Yo seguiria el consejo... - se puso serio - Quiero saber que piensas hacer con la maestra agua.

- Como lo sabes? - se alarmo Zuko. Si esos lacayos de su hermana se enteraban, era el fin de ambos. La maestra agua seria encontrada y condenada a muerte, y el perderia la confianza que habia ganado hacia su nacion y su hermana.

- Nada es secreto en este castillo para mi. Lo unico que puedo decirte es que la cuides bien. Porque me mandaron a que la protegiera. Pero ya que esta contigo, en un lugar seguro, solamente puedo decirte que te vigilare, y me cerciorare de que esa chica no pase frio ni hambre, ni ninguna otra incomodidad en el castillo. El mismo avatar puso su confianza en mi. Y no pienso defraudarlo.

- Quien eres? - dijo Zuko, confundido, bajando los brazos y mirandolo con extrañeza.

- Soy el verdadero traidor dentro del castillo. Ni siquiera tu puedes igualarme. Soy el que conoce los secretos del lugar, y a sus creadores. Pero jamas digo nada.

- Eso no es lo que preguntaba.

- Pues, esa es mi respuesta. Cuida a Katara, esta bien? Si no, sufriras las consecuencias, y creo que deberias temerme - dicho esto, hizo en medio segundo una espada de tierra-control, con la hoja fina y afilada, de roca pura, y la acerco unos centimetros hacia el principe. Luego la deshizo tan rapido como la habia creado, abrio el pasadizo otra vez, y movio la tierra bajo los pies de Zuko hasta que este se encontro fuera. Entonces cerro el puño y el pasadizo se cerro, y el maestro tierra desaparecio de la vista.

Sorprendido, Zuko gasto unos segundos mirando perplejo la pared de donde el habia salido, y corrio rapidamente hacias las habitaciones cercanas. No era tonto, entendia que el consejo de el Dai Lee no habia sido una simple advertencia. Podia oler el peligro, y sabia que el no estaba seguro en el castillo, mas sabiendo que su hermana habia salido.

Entro en una habitacion, y encontro unos vestidos y unas ropas que podrian quedarle a la maestra agua. Los escondio dentro de su tunica, y se escabullo lo mas rapido que pudo.

Todos los pasillos estaban silenciosos, pero no necesariamente por eso, vacios. Se respiraba una cierta tension, y el principe agudizo sus cinco sentidos, y camino mas rapido el trecho que faltaba para su habitacion. Podia escuchar movimientos rapidos, casi imperceptibles, dentro de las paredes. Tambien le parecio oir casi mudas voces, y a punto de correr, llego a su dormitorio.

Abrio y cerro la puerta muy rapido, y sonrio con alivio al ver a la maestra agua, que estaba ordenando el desastre de su habitacion. Le dio las ropas, y espero a que se diera una ducha.

OoO

Mientras tanto, en Lin Se, el equipo avatar, y un recien llegado ejercito de la ciudad, combatian contra los invasores, que parecian ponerse mas bravos conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Sokka y Suki, que habian ido hacia el lado contrario de la invasion, se tomaron de la mano y fueron hacia un tanque aislado, que permanecia a pocos metros de la ciudad. Lo hallaron vacio (porque era el que pertenecia a Azula y sus amigas), y Suki se subio, y despidiendose, le dio un beso a Sokka.

- Cuidate mucho - fue el saludo de el - Y cuida a mi hermana.

- Tu tambien cuidate. Y cuida a los demas.

Dicho esto, se metio en el tanque, lo encendio y emprendio la marcha hacia la aldea de Shu.

Iroh esquivo de pura suerte la bola de fuego que casi le quema la nuca.

- Oh no! - fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de que unos certeros golpes lo dejaran sin movilidad en el suelo.

- Con que aqui estabas viejo gordinflon - dijo Azula sobradoramente, mientras, corria en direccion adonde Aang y Toph junto con los ciudadanos estaban frenando la invasion - Luego me encargare de ti.

Los Dai Lee eran luchadores privilegiados, y estaban mostrando con orgullo sus habilidades frente a sus contrincantes. Poco a poco las fuerzas de la ciudad de Lin Se, se iban debilitando, y muchos caian, victimas de la feroz lucha.

Aang y Toph luchaban como nunca antes, esforzandose al maximo, pero tampoco lograban mucho. De pronto, una cuchilla pequeña volo hacia ellos, y se clavo en el brazo izquierdo del avatar.

- Aaah! - grito Aang antes de voltear, y ver que las guerreras de la nacion del fuego habian llegado.

- No contabas con esto, verdad? - dijo Azula mientras hacia fuego azul y se lo lanzaba al chico, que saltando, lo esquivo lo mejor que pudo - Vayan a los tanques - dijo ordenandoles a los suyos - y empiecen el ataque contra la ciudad. Si Ba Sing Se cayo ante nosotros, esta insignificante ciudad tambien lo hara!

- No mientras yo este aqui! - dijo Aang, lanzando una patada con fuego-control, que le paso muy cerca a la princesa. Mai y Ty Lee se pusieron a luchar contra Toph, que detenia sus ataques con murallas de roca.

Entonces la verdadera lucha comenzo. Los tanques ahora llenos otra vez, se acercaban amenazadoramente a la ciudad, y ya no quedaba mucho para hacer.Los chicos se estaban rindiendo, estaban agotados. Entonces Azula aprovecho una distraccion de Aang y lanzo su misil de fuego hacia la bandida ciega, que estaba defendiendose del ataque de sus amigas, y le dio, haciendo que Toph cayera al piso, gritando de dolor.

Aang se lleno de furia, y con nuevas fuerzas, envolvio a la princesa en roca, dejandole, solamente un lugar libre para la cabeza, y luego calento la piedra con fuego-control, y como habia pasado con la idea de Iroh, se transformo en vidrio, dejando a Azula inmovilizada. El avatar se acerco a Toph, que no se podia levantar del piso, y Iroh lo salvo de un ataque sopresa de Mai y Ty Lee. Decidiendo que era la mejor idea, las envolvio en vidrio tambien, y lanzo a las tres chicas muy lejos con aire-control. Cayeron cerca de los tanques, y ordenaron la retirada, ya que estaban presas en esa transparente y dura celda, y no podian salir. Los tanques empezaron a alejarse, y al rato solo eran manchas en la distancia.

- Nos salvamos - dijo Iroh preocupado - Pero solamente fue suerte. Si querian podian haber acabado con nosotros facilmente...

- Sostente - le dijo Aang a Toph, mientras intentaba llevarla hacia la ciudad. La maestra tierra tenia lastimadas las piernas, y el, su brazo.

Sokka se unio a ellos y los ayudo a llegar al hospital, que estaba lleno de heridos por la batalla.

oOo

La "bienvenida" para la princesa de la nacion del fuego estaba muy bien preparada. Los Dai Lee se acomodaron las tunicas y esperaron en expectante, ansioso silencio. La noche se acercaba, y los problemas para Azula parecian hacerse mayores. Pero no era la unica que tenia problemas. En la habitacion del principe tambien los habia. ¿Como iban a hacer los dos residentes para dormir juntos?

* * *

_Continua en el cap 10... Todo review, sea felicitacion o critica es bien recibido... Think I will receive the second type... xD Kisses  
_


End file.
